Chemical Burns
by Insane Musician
Summary: This is my second story of a girl who was an expirement that got away and was adopted by Haruhi and her father. Read and you'll learn more
1. Information

**What happens when one stupid mistake makes you a freak for life? When your parents sell you for money, but not for sex or anything, just for experimentation. When you got away from it and were adopted by a random person and his daughter? Well that's what happened to me. This is the story of 17 year old Onyx Fujioka. Who is standing at 4"8' (and inch shorter than Hunny). She does talk but very rarely, kinda like Mori but more quiet. She stays with Haruhi everywhere except during class.**

**You see she never knew her parents, when she was born they gave her to science for experiments, for money. They wanted to test theories on mixing D.N.A, of course they did this with a few others but they didn't live to tell the tale. She did. They wanted cat DNA and she made it out. But fortunately one day she escaped and was found in a different town and brought in by an orphanage where she never talked. Where she went to school she was made fun of because of her body. They called her alley cat, or kitten or crueler names until she started a different school where she hid her ears and tail. She hates to admit she has them. But in the new school she met friend. Haruhi. They became quick friends even if she doesn't talk, but she taught Haruhi sign language when she doesn't feel like writing. But when Haruhi found out where she was she asked her dad and of course he said yes to adopting her. Onyx has a haircut like Haruhi's but her hair is purple and her eye color is pure white except the pupil and the lining of the eye, so she puts sunglasses on. She is as pale as a ghost and wears bright and black, because to her it is 'light in the darkness.' she would say to her self. With her normal clothes on she is seen as a boy, but because she wears baggy clothes to hide her tail and big sweatshirts so they hide the marks on her arms from her claws that she makes. Haruhi doesn't know but she has her suspensions.**

**-Sorry this is short, but I will try and have the starting chapter up sometime tomorrow, with my other story. Welcome to Chemical Burns**


	2. New girl and her tea

This is a bad idea, a very bad idea. Why did I agree of this? Stupid Haruhi. Stupid Pocky. I silently cursed everything hoping this day ends fast. I was now in a new school, yes a girl who looks five, and a runaway science experiment. I walked up to the class of 3D, sure I was five minutes late but who would notice right? I heard talking from the other side, but when I knocked the talking immediately stopped. The door open to reveal a male who looked about 30 something and kind of nice looking. He looked down and I handed him the note in hand.

'_This is the new student Onyx Fujioka. She doesn't not speak, but she does sign language and writes in a white board in her bag. Please welcome her._

It was from the secretary. He nodded and let me in and all eyes shot to me from who they were talking to. O man. I was wearing a black skirt with white laces on the sides, white long sleeved shirt with a black tie, and black converse. A little old considering a sea of yellow and blue. I will always be an outcast.

"Class this is Onyx Fujioka." the sensei said and there was collective gasps. Oh they knew my sister…o sorry my brother. Great.

"Sit where ever you want." he said

I heard the whispers thought the class room as much as I wanted not to. 'I wonder if she is related to Haruhi?' 'She's me of Hunny-kun.' MAKE IT STOP! I sighed and put my head down. My…tail, and ears, ugh how I hate them, were safely put away. Unfortunately when they gave me the shot they figured out I was the only AB, and that it gave the person qualities of the original. Lovely.

After school everyone wanted to see the new senior. Lucky me. They all crowded around me asking stupid questions, but I just couldn't get away.

"Onyx-senpai! Onyx-senpai! Where are you?" A voice I didn't know shouted, right now I really didn't care. All the girls seemed to be stunned for a moment so I took the chance and escaped. I ran down the hall and didn't stop till I was safe.

"Where are you?" I texted Haruhi.

"Host Club. You going home or coming down here?" she texted back

"I'll be there in a few." I replied and she sent the room number.

/-\

Finally! I mentally screamed. Why did they have to make this school so big? I was right outside the Music room 3 and pushed open the door quietly and slipped in. No one noticed me considering they were all busy. I saw Haruhi, a blonde with violet/blue eye making girls swoon, twins with what seemed like a brotherly act. Gross. But when I saw them my throat closed. I supposedly had a twin but she died in mom's womb because she was first to come out but didn't. I shook my head. There was a guy who had black hair and glasses who seemed creepy, and finally I came to a table with a giant looking guy and a kid that was about an inch taller than me. Wait they were in homeroom today. Lovely. I sat down on a couch in a corner and stuck my ipod in listening to random songs and taking out my sketch pad. I doodled everyone, but doodling turned into an actual drawing session and before I knew it, it was done and all eyes were on me. I took my headphones out and blinked not that they could see any way.

"Who is this lovely princess?" the blonde one asked taking my hand. This must be Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai, leave her alone, she doesn't talk." Haruhi said.

"She reminds me of a ghost, or a vampire!" someone said.

"She's cute but scary at the same time." someone else said.

"Haruhi, how do you know her?" the twins asked

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my older sister Onyx Fujioka." she said and again everyone gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister? She looks nothing like you." Tamaki said dramatically.

"Because it was irrelevant. And she is adopted." she said. I shrugged and went back to doodling random things.

-3rd person-

Everyone stared as the small girl went back to work on who knows what. They could hear her music playing but she never said anything.

"Does she not talk?" a girl asked her

"No. She talked once to me and my dad, but that was when she was 11. We adopted her at 10 years old so it was kinda a big deal, but since then nothing. I don't mind because she taught me sign language or she will write it down." she said, not noticing the other people were listening intently.

They didn't notice the small girl get up and walk into the kitchen and back out later carrying a bunch of tea cups. She walked to Haruhi's table, then the twins, Hunny and Mori's, Tamaki's then finally Kyouya's. She took one herself and sat cross legged on the couch once again, balancing the tea cup on her knee, while listening to music, and doodling.

"What is it?" someone asked.

It was green tea with some cinnamon, sugar, a dab of French vanilla coffee creamer, and a secret ingredient.. (Its actually good. I have made it. I can't tell the secret ingredient though. sorry, that's my secret.) The host Club stared at it a bit, then looked up to see Haruhi and Onyx drink it happily.

"It looks like tea, but a bit more murky and smells different." Hikaru said

"Hey Onyx, What is this?" Kaoru asked.

Without looking up she motioned for them to try it. They all stared at the drink none of them wanting to drink it and find out that it was gross. They also didn't see the small girl smirk evilly, she walked up behind Kaoru, held her tea ready, poked his side and as he gasped and looked up at her she held his chin up and poured some 'tea' in and went back to her seat quickly not noticing the slight blush on his face.

"That's, delicious!" he practically yelled.

Everyone picked up the drink and took a sip only to have there mouth invaded by the different takes and the delicious aftertaste in there mouth.

"Ne, ne Onyx-chan that's good. What's in it?" Honey asked, she just shook her head and put her finger to her lips, meaning it was a secret. Of course Tamaki thought this was so 'kawaii' and started spinning her around coming out of no where.

"That is her special tea that she doesn't make to often." Haruhi said.

She went back to drawing, this was a girl with cat ears and tail standing by herself surrounded by shadowed people but then added another girl to the circle. At the bottom it said.

'_Who else will join the circle of someone who can't leave it?'_

Who indeed?


	3. Curiosity and cake

-3rd person p.o.v-

So now Onyx was confined into the Host club until Haruhi paid her debt. Nice. It was still the first day in there and everyone was curiously starring at her as she wondered around the room. Ok...more like prowled.

"She reminds me of a cat." the twins said simultaneously.

Haruhi choked on the tea that she was drinking, gaining curious looks from the others. Onyx popped out of no where making Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi jump in the air.

"Where did you come from?" Kyouya asked.

Onyx turned to the others and just raised an eyebrow at them. She shook her head and turned back to Haruhi and looked her over to make sure she was ok. When she was sure Haruhi was alright she went back to her 'prowling'.

"So what are we going to have her do while she is in here?" Kyouya asked.

"She will more than likely be reading through some library books for some research." Haruhi said staring at the little girl.

"Research? For what?" Tamaki asked

"I'm not sure." she lied smoothly, but Kyouya seemed to pick up on it.

"Are you sure Haruhi? You know nothing about?" the Shadow King questioned.

"Yes." She said not looking at anyone.

"Your lying." He said, "If you don't tell i will add to your debt." He threatened darkly.

Haruhi gulped and looked over at Onyx who was looking at Kyouya with an intense stare.

"_How much?" she signed_

"Not sure I would like to know, and no don't you even think about it." Haruhi said and the other girl frowned. Haruhi knew the girl would do anything to keep Haruhi out of trouble.

"Think about what?" the twins asked together and again in the background Onyx flinched. Not that anyone noticed.

"Trust me you don't want to know." she said and watched as Onyx looked around the room.

Kyouya looked over at her as well. She looked over at the table and caught his eyes, she smirked and turned back to the window. He shivered but no one seemed to notice. The small girl kept wandering around the room looking at all the nooks and crannies and went into the kitchen again.

"She's a curious little thing." Kyouya commented. Everyone just nodded and looked back at the door.

She didn't come out, instead she stayed there for a while before Haruhi got up to see what she was doing. Though not to her surprise the Host club followed soon after. They walked through the door and Haruhi was in front of the girl blocking her from view, murmuring so no one heard. Haruhi stepped away and they saw what happened. A piece of glass, from who knows where was stuck in her hand and she was trying to decide how to take it out. Now instead of being a normal child, Onyx sat there starring at it, but not crying, not even tears in her eyes.

"Onyx we have to take you to a doctor." Haruhi said worried.

The small girl rolled her eyes, stood up from her sitting position and before anyone could react, she pried it out of her flesh without even flinching. He group starred wide eyed at her except Haruhi. Onyx walked over to the sink and washed off the blood and rummaged through the cabinet until she found gauze and tape. When she was done she tore the gauze with her sharp teeth and taped it down. Then she went around the kitchen cleaning up the blood and the glass, and anything else.

She turned back to the group who was still staring at her and pulled out her white board.

"_Why are you staring at me like that, it's unnerving." she wrote_

"You just pulled a piece of glass out of you hand without flinching again." Haruhi answered

"She's done this before?" Tamaki asked

"Ya, my little kitty, is accident prone." she said and ruffled the girls hair

"Why do you call her kitty?" Hikaru asked

"Habit." was all she said and they went out into the room.

We walked out and again she plopped down on a random couch and laid down. But was interrupted by two heads popping into view. Twins.

"Your our new toy." they said together and I flinched. I shook my head and pulled out my whiteboard again.

"_I don't want to be your toy." I wrote_

"Stop harassing my daughter you doppelgangers!" Tamaki screamed

"_I'm not your daughter, besides I have a father, I don't need another one." I wrote._

He went into his corner of woe again. Woops. O well, not the last time that's going to happen.

"Mommy, our other daughter is being rebellious like Haruhi." I tried holding back a smile but it just wasn't working.

"Then take care of it _daddy. _Man I'm in High school and I have children and married. What happened?" he asked himself quietly, of course I could only hear it, stupid ears. I chuckled low enough that no one could hear me and was thankful for that.

"Onyx-chan would you want to eat cake with me?" Hunny asked coming out of no where, I nodded slowly and he dragged me over to the couch. I looked at the mountains of cake and chose a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and ate it happily.

"_Thank you Hunny for the cake." I wrote._

"Your welcome Onyx-chan." he said smiling brightly at me, and I smiled back with a slight blush on my face. What was this?


	4. New visitor

Soon, but not soon enough it was time to go and me and Haruhi were walking out the door when I was swept up into a hug by Tamaki going on about how he will miss his new daughter. I swear I want to bite him but I don't know if he has any diseases. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Tamaki-senpai put her down, your going to crush her." Haruhi said and I was dropped

"Oh I'm so sorry daughter can you forgive me?" he asked now looking at the place I used to be. While he wasn't paying attention I walked over to Haruhi and took her hand. We walked out of the room with no looks over our shoulder, not noticing the eyes on the small girl.

-That Night-

I sat in my room at 10:00 that night, my tail and ears were out and I was in pajamas drawing on my bed when dad and Haruhi walked in my room. I had a small room really, but I loved it. I made it…a little less scary then it would have been but I didn't want to scare them, so I had a soft red carpet with rainbow dots on it, my walls were also a red color with my pictures. There were only two pictures that stood out in the room was a picture of Haruhi, dad, and me. Dad was behind me and Haruhi who were standing next to each other. Haruhi was wearing a green shirt with pink hearts on it, Dad had his red hair in a ponytail with a blue spaghetti dress, while me on the other hand still had short hair but I had my ears showing and my tail was peeking out, I had a dark purple shirt with black vest over it, in the picture we were all smiling, I even put the twinkling in our eyes.

In the next picture it was again me with my oddities and a boy with black hair and a black shirt with red straps over it he had a lip piercing and an eyebrow. I had my hair shoulder length with a red shirt and black straps. We were laughing and holding peace signs. This was my old friend/ex boyfriend. He was in the orphanage with me but we dated for a bit before we agreed that it was better as brother and sister. He was the only one I would talk to . When he was adopted I never heard from him again and just never talked since them, he was there and comforted her when they had to clean her tattoo. I forgot to mention? Sorry. Ya I have a tattoo, they would give it to us to tell them what kind of cat. Mine was a puma, so on my back a black puma was prowling in grass, what can I say it hurt. Any way dad and my sister sat on my bed and brought me into a hug, they did this every night to tell me goodnight and I was thankful for that. Dad left the room and Haruhi said she would stay with me. That night Haruhi slept right next to me with my tail curled around both of us and my ears were peacefully on the pillow.

-Next Morning-

I woke up with Haruhi, I stretched and got up going over to my closet and grabbed the uniform I used the other day. I walked into the bed room and spiked my hair and curled my tail up. I grabbed my sunglasses and walked into the kitchen seeing Haruhi ready to go. Always the same with her. When we arrived I noticed all the girls were either glaring or saying Kawaii. Otaku's, I dropped Haruhi off at her class first then walked silently to my class, ignoring all the looks I was silently getting. The whisperes got louder until it was like they were shouting, maybe it was just my hearing, or me being paranoid.

'Do you see Onyx?'

'Who does she think she is?'

'Ya, hanging out with the Host club!'

'She doesn't even talk.'

'She's scary looking, not beautiful at all!'

That was some of the things I heard, I dropped my head lower so my bangs covered my eyes and ran the rest of the way to class, just walking in as the bell rang.

"Take a seat Mrs. Fujioka, class is about to start." So I nodded and sat down, not even looking up.

'Why does this even bother me? I have had this before. Maybe my walls are breaking down because they are holding to much back. Well no matter they will have to hold more.' I thought to myself. I picking my head up and started doodling of my old friend during class.

The hours went by as class, lunch and more class went by, until finally it was time to go to Host club to see her sister. Throughout the day she heard the same things over and over but she never let it show, she just put more behind her wall, silently she was just wish that the day would end and would be able to go home. She walked and walked down the corridors, finally putting in her music in and playing Again by Flyleaf, a few minutes later I was at the Host Club, silently dreading it. During the day I went to the library and found the medial section, so I picked out a few books and headed out.

Once I opened up the doors I didn't notice anyone so I sat on a couch in the corner, turned up my volume and started in on my reading. Oblivious to what was happening around me.

-3rd person-

Everyone was waiting for the time to come to come to open the doors and welcome the ladies, they took notice to Onyx sitting in the corner reading intently but didn't say anything. Not that they needed to. The doors open and instead of a girl stood a boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes with two lip piercing, an eyebrow tattoo, 3 ears and a tattoo on his neck, he stood about an inch taller than Tamaki and Kyouya but looked scarier than Mori. Everyone had wide eyes when they saw him but Haruhi thought she saw him before.

"I am looking for Onyx." he said in a deep voice.

"What do you want with my sister?" Haruhi asked sharply.


	5. Old friend and The Eyes

'**Ah, so you're the family that adopted her?" He asked and circled Haruhi but before he could do anything a book was thrown out of no where and hit him straight in the head.**

"**Wow she has good aim." Haruhi mumbled.**

"**Who did that?" He asked glaring around the room.**

**He didn't notice the little girl that had stepped out of no where right in front of Haruhi. When he went back to glare at Haruhi he blinked and noticed Onyx.**

"**Man your getting quicker." he mumbled. She only stared at him and glared harshly**

"**How do you know Mrs. **_**Fujioka**_**?" Kyouya asked emphasizing my last name.**

"**So It's Fujioka now? What's it feel like being adopted? I mean I don't think you were before." he asked with a goofy grin that Onyx ****used**** to love.**

_**SLAP**_

"**Onyx!" he said in surprise. She pulled the collar down so he was down right in front of her face with a harsh glare that made him flinch.**

"**Shut up." She growled low enough for only him and Haruhi to here.**

"**What did I do?" He asked**

"**You. Left. Me." she said loud enough for everyone to here and ran out of the room leaving everyone speechless.**

"**What did you do to her? She has never been like this except when we brought her home." Haruhi said**

"**I promised I wouldn't leave her side, and just in case I had to go, I would keep in touch but never did. But the Orphanage wouldn't let me, they wouldn't even tell me on her condition, after a few years I just waited but the one day I wasn't there she was adopted and I didn't noice. Because of my stupidity she hates me." he said looking down and everyone looked surprised.**

"**What condition were you talking about?" Kyouya asked**

"**Do you know Haruhi?" he asked and she nodded**

""**Well she will tell you when she is ready, I kinda instigated the talking and it looks like she doesn't do that at all yet, so you have a ways to go before she tells you…good luck with that…well I think she would kill me either with her glares or claws so, Haruhi giver her my number and I will take my leave." He said and wrote the number, but before he left he said these words…**

"**Onyx is not like any of you, on the outside she looks perfectly normal…her background didn't help her at all. All I can say is her parents sold her to a science expirement facility. Now I can't tell you anymore, because I am more scared of her then you." he said and left with a the Host's quiet.**

"**Maybe I should go get her.." Haruhi thought and started walking but was stopped by Hunny.**

"**I'll go get her Haru-chan so you can stay here and work on a bit of homework." he said and she nodded.**

**-Onyx's P.O.V-**

**O.k so I am officially lost. I sweatdropped. So it wasn't the best idea to slap one off my best friends but I couldn't do anything else. I was just so mad! I talked in front of everyone else. Ugh! I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks and felt helpless. What did he want me to do, jump in his arms screaming how much I missed him. I wanted to but he just hurt me to much. I had to live in that hell hole for 4 years without him and 3 years after that, still nothing. Ugh why cant I stop crying? I hate this. I slid down to the group with a wall behind me and my head on my knees that were up to my chest.**

**After a while I was just shaking quietly, when someone's arms went around me and they pulled me onto their lapm their arms tightened a lot. I didn't want to look up and see who it was so I just stayed there. I fit in there arms perfectly which was new, they smelled sweet but under was the sent of cologne that smelled amazing. I didn't want to move, but why would a guy be just sitting here with me? I looked up and gasped.**

**Mitsukini. It's true I just never really I liked 'Hunny' the name but his actual name is cute. He looked down at me and for a minute I didn't see the guy that acted so young, but saw a guy that was his age. He smiled softly at me and brushed my bangs from my sunglasses aand slipped them off but only came face to face to my closed eyes. What if he saw my eyes? Would he run away scared like others? Would he put them back on and regret comeing to get me?**

"**Open your eyes Onyx." he said quietly but I just shook my head…wait he didn't say chan.**

"**Please?" he asked and for some reason I couldn't say no. **

**I still sat on his lap but I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and let him see what happened to my used to be green eyes. And he smiled softly? Both of us had a soft pink hint to our cheeks but didn't notice. But to my suprise I smiled back and this time a real smile. Am I really falling for Mitsukini Haniozuka?**


	6. New Job and new outfit

We were back at the Host Club and yes no one else saw my eyes, but I couldn't help but feel scared. What if they found out about me? Would they reject me? Would they be okay with it? What if we got to close? I silently groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Onii-chan? Are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"_What if they find out and hate me?" I wrote_

"That's not going to happen. But just in case it does, we'll do what you think is right." she said and hugged me.

"Find out what?" Kyouya said popping out of no where, though it gained everyone's attention. Everyone was crowded around now. Wonderful.

"_A secret of mine." I wrote_

"Care to share with us what it is?" he asked

"_If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I wrote quickly_

"But Haruhi knows." he argued.

"_That's because this secret is for me, Haruhi, Kentaro, and the people who 'raised' me."_

"But Onyx-chan we are your friends, you can tell us." Hunny said.

"_There are something's in this world are better not known, for fear of something they can't comprehend." I wrote._

"What is with everyone and talking like that today?" The twins asked and I shrugged.

"Onyx we were wondering if you would be the tea server for the Host Club, it would help pay off your sister's debt." Kyouya proposed.

"_I suppose. But I will choose my accessories to my outfit, but I need an out fit first." I wrote._

"We will take care of that." The twins said, and Onyx tried with all her might to flinch.

They dragged me off to the changing room and literally threw me in and locked the door behind me. I glanced around I groaned in disgust, alright that's not entirely what I meant. The dress that is in front of me is the ones that you usually see for maid, the frilly black and white dresses that goes mid thigh…gross. Well at least this could work and not raise suspicion. Thankfully I had short shorts with me today, thank you Haruhi. I put a headband in my hair and popped my ears up so they looked fake, and once I slipped the dress on and laced up the front I slipped my tail out, but one problem. I need someone to lace up the back. Haruhi.

I stood at the door and waited till I got someone's attention. It was Mori. I mouthed 'Haruhi' to him but he just shook his head. I looked around and spotted my white board and picked it up.

"_Could you or someone lace me up then?" I asked and he nodded._

He wasn't the one who came up to me though, It was Mitsukini. O man. He smiled and I turned around, of course I put my tail back before I walked out so that was good. While he laced me up his hand would occasionally brush against my skin and of course I would blush many different shades of red. Ok, so he was my height, he was cute, and he was smart. That's just great. When he was done I bowed hoping he didn't notice the blush on my face and rushed back in the changing room pretending to put my tail on. It slipped out and looked fake when it was held still, it was very comfortable. It wasn't one of my best ideas but maybe it would get them used to the idea, hopefully. I put my converse on and put my headphones around my neck and stepped out to everyone's awaiting eyes.

"Aw so Kawaii!" They said and were about to rush me when I wrote something down quickly and held it up.

"_Don't touch me." it said._

I snickered when the twins and their 'King' went into an emo corner.

"Onyx…um what's with the dress accessories?" Haruhi asked.

"_Just that, accessories, I thought it would look cute." I wrote_

"Alright." she said and eyed me.

"Onyx-senpai." Kyouya said

"_Yes Kyouya? And don't call me that." I wrote_

"Alright, but since it is your first day, it is like the day before, but use the original tea that we have in the kitchen." he said eyeing my tail that I was trying not to twitch.

"_Fine Fine I can do that." I wrote_

"Good." he said and walked off. Soon it was time to start and my job from now on. Now this would be apart of my new family. Or maybe it wouldn't Who knows?

"Welcome." They all said together and I just watched from the corner. My new Family.

-Sorry this is so short I will try and make the next one longer. Review Please


	7. Quetions and Drawings

Oh my gosh, I am so tired. I just had to spend the whole day with screaming fan girls and the Hosts. I had to serve tea with again rumors flying around about me dating one of the Hosts or me having a debt just like Haruhi. I even had some girls glare at me. I swear they are all insane.

**Fan girl: Hey who are you calling insane?  
****Me: Apparently the insane fan girl who decided to pop out of no where in the 7****th**** chapter.  
****Fan girl: Really? Where?  
****Me: YOU! Now go away! Otaku! I am sorry about that. Read On!**

I went in the back and immediately changed into some black baggy sweat pants that hid my tail, a red and black plaid t-shirt, and a red baseball style hat that had a black rose on it. I put my sunglasses on, I came out and laid on the couch and waited for Haruhi. I stretched my arms and legs, relaxed until a heard something I didn't want to.

"Hey Onyx," Hikaru started

"What's that," Kaoru said

"On you stomach?" they asked at the same time.

I opened my eyes and looked down the line of my body and saw the lining of black that was my tattoo, unfortunately the twins had to be so loud everyone heard. They all came running over before I had time to pull the shirt down. They all stared down at the lining but of course they couldn't see the whole thing. I pulled down my shirt quickly and stole a glance at Haruhi who had a sympathetic look on her face. I looked around and saw my white board and picked them up.

"_It's nothing don't worry about it." I wrote_

"Onyx," Mitsukini mumbled.

"Oh, my dear daughter you can tell us anything." Tamaki said striking a pose.

"_I don't like it when you guys freak out when you learn something new about me. It's weird." I wrote_

"We'll be good we promise." The twins said together.

"_Alright, how about everyday you will learn one new thing about me, maybe two." I wrote_

"Starting now." Kyouya said.

"_Fine…my natural eye color is green but they changed colors, and my favorite colors are black and red." I wrote quickly_

"What colors are your eyes now?" The twins asked.

"_That's for another day." I said._

"Pleaaase. My dearest daughter you can trust us." Tamaki said and I sighed silently.

I stole a look at Mitsukini who was looking curious at me, seeing what I would do. I sighed and closed my eye, slowly taking my sunglasses of I took another breathe and opened my eyes.

**-3****rd**** Person- Sorry had to do it. -**

Everyone, but Hunny and Haruhi, stared at the girl wide eyed, and she couldn't help the fact that her heart was sinking. Onyx sighed quietly and slid her glasses back on.

"That's a medical impossibility." Kyouya mumbled to himself

"_Whether it is or not, it is my actual eye color." Onyx wrote_

"But you said they used to be green. How did that happen?" Tamaki asked

"_I don't know you well enough to tell you that." she wrote._

"Then it will be our mission to get you to tell us your secret so we can be a true family!" Tamaki said and pointed at the sky.

Onyx sweatdropped, did he think it would be that easy? she wondered

"That's so cool!" The twins yelled and their faces came into view. One of them took her sunglasses off and they both stared.

The stares became a starring contest as they never blinked and neither did she. Soon Kyouya was starring at her eyes, then Tamaki, then Takashi, and then Mitsukini, which she blushed at thank you.

**-Jinx's P.O.V-**

Well this isn't awkward at all. I blinked and they all seemed to snap out of it. They mumbled sorry's and stepped back. After that little incident I pulled out my head phones and my notebook to doodle, everyone else went away. Kyouya went to his corner with his lap top, Tamaki was hugging Haruhi, the twins weren't to far away from them trying to torture him, and Lastly we had Mitsukini and Takashi who were sitting at their normal table with Mitsukini eating cake and Takashi would just watch him saying 'ah' once in a while. I drew all of what I saw with them.

First I drew Tamaki glopping Haruhi in one spot, then I drew the twins sneaking up behind Tamaki, after I drew some walls and the tiled floors along with some tables and chairs I drew Kyouya with his eyes hiding behind the glint of his glasses and the rest hiding behind his laptop you know besides his legs. Then finally (again) we have Mitsukini and Takashi, First I drew Takashi and his stotic face but I could see even now the softness in his eyes, even putting that in the picture, lastly but never least I drew Mitsukini making sure every shade was correct, the cake on the fork, to the happiness that gleamed in his eyes and of course I put Usa-chan in there with it's beady little eyes and it's perky ears one straight up and the other of toward the side. All in all it was a good picture that was going to put up in my room. Who knows maybe they will be the ones that will actually accept me for who I am.

**-Hope you like this Review please!**


	8. Misunderstandings and trees

-The Next day/Wednesday-

Today I planned to eat alone because Haruhi wanted to study while she ate so I decided, 'what the hell' but for now I stared out the window during class and sighed, it was a slow day. I looked down at the paper she was supposed to be taking notes on but I was study the material later, that's what I always do anyway. I smiled as I looked at my drawing. It was a normal girl in the arms of a boy the same size as her, she was smiling and so was the boy. Without the words actually on the paper it was still as if the boy was saying I love you and her saying it back. She had purple hair that reached her middle back and green eyes wearing a black dress that was a corset on top and fitted perfect then poofed a bit at the waist, like a dark princess. The boy was yet to be colored because I didn't know who it is, so until I find him I won't color him, no matter how long it takes.

Soon enough the bell rang and I walked quietly behind everyone, oddly Mitsukini and Takashi didn't stay behind like usual, thinking of that everyone in the Host Club except Haruhi has been ignoring me since yesterday. I shook it off and walked out. I took my first steps out of the class room when I was shoved into a wall. I looked up and saw a girl about 5'6 staring at me with blue filled hatred in the eyes. She had blonde hair that was shoulder height.

"Listen you little brat, stay away from the Host Club." she said

"_How can I when my little brother is in there?" I wrote_ after I pulled my white board from behind my back.

"I don't care what you have to do. They don't need some dark commoner hanging around them. It's disgraceful.

"_When they tell me to leave I will leave not when a girl tells me to." I wrote and pushed passed them._

Someone grabbed my wrist harshly and yanked me back affectively popping my shoulder out of place. Damn. I looked up at the same girl. She pulled her hand back and slapped me hard. I knew there was going to be a red mark there later.

"Now do as your told brat and I won't make your life Hell." she threatened and I stormed off. Now I had to go to class which I had with Mituskini and Takashi again.

I walked in and up to Mr. Yakoto. He was always a nice teacher to me. Like a dad.

"_Could you help me pop my shoulder back into place? I don't want to go to the nurse." I wrote._

"Ya, come here." he said and with that, in front of the whole class, grabbed my arm and gave me a 1,2,3 before pulling my arm with a sharp crack and replacing it where it should be.

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before turning away and saw the classes eyes wide with shock. Out of habit my head tilted to the side and apparently that 'Kawaii' or something because they all said it, but when I stole a glance at my friends they looked blank. What was going on? I sat down in my normal seat in the back by the window and watched as others were playing outside and having fun.

"Now class we will be starting in on…" and his voice trailed off as my mind wandered.

What if the reason they are ignoring me is because they were faking everything yesterday? What if they really find them scary? What would I do if I'm right about this whole thing? Would I transfer, or would I stay here? But I have to stay here to get into a good college. Why does this have to be so difficult?

Just then the bell rang. I looked up curiously and within my mind I was there for an hour and a half. Lovely. I grabbed my things and was out the door but before I could go anywhere I was thrown over someone's shoulder and was being carried down the hall. I looked up and saw the back of Takashi's head. Great no point in trying to get down cause I'm up well over 6 feet. Stupid Giant. I looked down and saw Mitsukini with a solemn expression. We walked and walked and walked till we came to the third music room and I saw Haruhi and the twins coming this way. She gave me a curious look and I returned it. Someone opened the doors and for once the rose petals weren't flying out at us.

We stepped inside and Takashi put me down but what I saw I couldn't comprehend. Instead of the normal clean pristine OCD room, I saw a room that was trashed. The curtains were tore, couches flipped over, food everywhere and spray paint on the walls.

'I hate this place!'  
'Man whores!'  
'I did this -Onyx'

'What the…' Okay either I have a double personality and it hates everyone in this room, or someone is setting me up, I'm going with the second. Why would…oh never mind. I thought, it was that girl the one who was harassing me. Alright. And they think it was me, well that's pretty freaking lovely. Note the sarcasm.

"Onyx by the evidence we have seen, you are here by found guilty and shall never step foot in here again." tamaki said. Was this a court or something? Why did he say it like that? I sighed and looked up at Haruhi who looked pissed.

"Are you guys idiots?" she hissed. I put a hand on her arm and she turned to me.

"_Haruhi, it's all right. I want them to figure it out. They should know by nw that I wouldn't do that and if they don't oh well. Stay here with them and if they add it to your debt I will pay for it. Understand?" I signed_

"But-" she said but I cut her off.

"_No Haruhi. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, Fine, I understand." she said and crossed her arms. I nodded and looked at everyone.

"Well, go on." Kaoru said.

"Ya, no one wants you here. Freak." he mumbled the last part but still everyone heard.

"I'm sorry princess." Tamaki said

Kyouya, Takashi, and Mitsukini said nothing so regretfully I took my leave.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I watched as my sister walked out that door and couldn't help but feel bad. She was kind and deserved better.

"Good ridense." mumbled Hikaru

"What was that Hikaru? Are you implying something about my sister while you did while she was here as well?" I asked with venom dripping from each word.

"Why are you on her side? You see what she has done." he said

"No you idiot. This wasn't her. She couldn't reach these heights! That's not her handwriting and when you saw her expression it was just as surprised as mine." I said and stormed off to the window.

I know what she does when she gets rejected by people and I just watch. She climbs trees and cries. I can't do anything about it either. I punch the wall right next to me but it made no mark, my bangs were covering my eyes. I HATE THIS!

"Daughter? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked

"Really Tamaki-senpai, really? After what just happened? Besides that my sister will be climbing a tree at any moment so I watch her. If you haven't noticed she doesn't take being accused or hated real well. O wait you wouldn't know that." I said sarcastically.

I looked back out the window and there I saw Onyx climbing up a tree and lost her beyond the leaves. Please be alright. I'm sorry.

-Thank you everyone who is keeping up with this story. I am glad you like it. Please Review I like what you have to say. -Insane Musician


	9. Old and new Scars, The new student

-Onyx-

I walked through the halls with my head phones popped in and bangs covered my bloodshot eyes. I slipped into the bathroom without anyone seeing me and checked the stalls. When I saw it was clear I walked up to the mirror and stared at the person looking back at me. The mutant girl who only has 3 people but came close to having more. Then a something had to come again and screw it up, like always. I felt my eyes water. It was never going to change, I was never going to get close to anyone else. I shook my head and looked down before sighing. My gloves were still on but unfortunately the blood was rolling down my arms and onto the counters. I did some damage this time.

I took of the glove and looked down at the new and old scars that formed on my arms from nails as sharp as razors. Yes I am a cutter but I have tried to stop, and I have tried everything I could think of. Either way it leads back to this. Haruhi doesn't know neither does anyone else for that matter and its going to stay that way…well no Kentaro knows, but that doesn't count he doesn't go to this school. I sighed, I really was going insane. Lovely. I grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around my arm and slipped the glove back on. You know I need to change. Maybe be a bit stronger, not let others pick on me…interesting. I will work on that.

I walked out of the bathroom making sure my glove was fine before I headed to class.

'Do you see her hair?'  
'Ya, I saw her in a tree earlier.'  
'Can you believe that?'  
'That's not lady like at all.'  
'It's a disgrace.'

I twitched. Man they were annoying. Screw being girly I would rather have fun than be like them. I shuddered at the though of me in that yellow dress and peppy.

I walked into class and smirked from the looks. Lets just say my uniform, not like the schools, was to say the least disheveled. The white top had the first two buttons undone showing a black camisole, it had grass stains and a drop of blood on it, and my black skirt had tears in a few places but it looked good. My hair was the same purple but it had twigs and leaves in it.

"Care to explain Mrs. Fujioka?" the teacher asked. Not my favorite woman.

"_I was eating lunch." I wrote._

"That doesn't explain why you look like a mess." she said scrutinizing me.

"_I was in a tree eating." I wrote_

"You realize that is not proper etiquette in this school." she said

"_Yes I am aware, along with every rich manner. I was taught as such but I am taught to learn in school not use my etiquette lessons. Besides being in a tree calms me after something happens. I didn't have time to clean up either, so sorry."_

"Just take a seat so we can start." she said and stuck up her nose.

I sighed and walked back to my seat in the back by the window. All my seats were the same in class. Since I was a 'lowly commoner.' Rich Bastards. I ran my hands threw my hair getting all the twigs and leaves out while paying attention.

Let see…(2x + 5y - 13z) (7x-10y +21z) easy enough. I started calculating the answer in my head. Thankfully this was my best subject.

14x^2 +145xy + 133xz +105yz - 50y^2 - 237z^2

**Sorry if this isn't right. I tried without actually using paper. And the ^2 means to the second power. **

"Mrs. Fujioka would you kindly come up to the board and write down the answer since you seem to know what we are talking about." I nodded and walked up to the front of the class and wrote down the answer that I had gotten.

When I was done I turned to the teacher who was wide eyed and mouth hanging open. I shrugged and went back to my desk. Like I said it was my best subject. I sat down with a sigh but felt eyes following, I ignored it. I don't care if anyone stairs anymore, you know besides the cat stuff. That won't be seen again. I wonder if they have some classes I could take for gymnastics, well I'm sure they do but I would have to find it. Oh look a bug.

Hello Mr. Bug, hope you are well. I thought absently. I shook my head and put It down in the desk. Ring Bell Ri-

-Ring Ring-

I can't believe that actually worked. I got to try that again in that class. I grabbed my things and plugged my ipod in to Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. I walked out the classroom and once again some grabbed my wrist but this was the bad one. I wanted to yelp but swallowed it back.

"See I told you, I could make your life Hell." The girl said and I was fed up.

"No, you see if they actually believe I did that then they aren't my friends. You saved me from doing something stupid like maybe liking one of them." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I ripped my hand out of her grasp and stalked down the hall, oblivious to the 2 pairs of eyes that were watching that whole thing. I walked and walked it was my last class before home then lucky me I am going to pick Haruhi up from club activities. What a troublesome day this has turned out to be. I sighed and finally came to my class, when I walked in only the teacher was there. He was nice. He looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"You're here early, take a seat it's just review today so you can do what ever." he said and I nodded.

I watched as everyone walked in and took their seats even Mitsukini and Takashi, oh excuse me Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san. Finally the last person walked in and it was a guy and boy did he look familiar. Kentaro, that idiot what was he doing here? He talked to the teacher and he smiled when he looked around and saw me. Well that got everyone's attention, everyone was now starring at me even _them._

"Hello everyone my name is Kentaro Yush." he said and flashed a smile that made the girls swoon. Oh man.

"Thank you, you may take a seat in front of Onyx." he said and Kent smiled and bounced over to his seat. He was about to sit down when he saw something and took it out of my hair. A twig I missed. I tried to smile but just couldn't manage it. He looked at me in concern but I just shook him off. Jeez what a day.

-Thank you once again my lovely readers for…well reading this story. Review please. Thank you -Insane Musician


	10. New Member? Not! Drowning Cat

**Today I have made the 10th chapter of my story and I want to thank all my readers who have kept up with this story. It has been a real joy writing this. My character Onyx does have a few of my aspects and ofcourse she does have her own. This originally was a Kaoru Hitachiin Love story bbut I liked the Idea of Mitsukini better. When I first wrote this a year or so ago she was totally different from what she is now, but she had the smae tail, ears, and she was adopted and she did have purple hair. But when I first started out she had peircing emerald green eyes and longer hair. She wasn't bullied and she didn't cut. She had the same types of clothes though. She did talk but a bit more than Takashi but less than Kyouya. I think...one of them any way. But when I redid this story I rreally had no idea what I was going to do so I started writing down ideas and now here I am. I can't give out any previews except that she learns the chello and i guess thats not much but all will be revealed in due time. Once again thank you. On with the story!**

**-Onyx-**

"Onyx! Onyx wait!" A call sounded through the hall. I looked back and saw Kent. I sighed but kept going I was checking out the library again today and I did not want to be bothered.

I talked to him last night

"Onyx stop will ya?" he asked and when I turned around again he was gone…whatever. I shrugged and went to the library.

**-Kentaro-**

She was just about to wait to. I silently cursed the boy that had thrown me over his shoulder somehow. He was a freaking tall! Freaking Giant! I don't have time for this.

"Put me down, I have to talk to Onyx! Something happened." I said frantically but neither said anything.

After awhile they opened a door and set me on the door. The Host Club. I looked around and saw everyone was in their Host spot.

"Welcome." They said and the one called Tamaki walked up to me.

"We heard how you have making girls swoon all day and we were wondering if you would like to join?" he asked

"Haruhi, would you care to explain why I was dragged here against my will by these…idiots." he said trying to be nice. He knew he could trust the boy in front of him.

"Well…you see, they are idiots as you have said and didn't think of what would happen bringing you here." 'He' said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So will you do it?" Tamaki asked completely ignoring what Haruhi said.

"No." he said with venom dripping in that word. Sending a shiver through the room.

"B-but why not?" Tamaki asked.

"Because you wrongfully accused Onyx, if you would have been paying attention more like the friends you should have been, you would have seen she was being bullied. And what you said to her, whatever it was, hurt her deeply. She couldn't even put up a smile, fake or not." he said and watched all their reactions.

From confused to sad, to angry, anything between nothing good though. They jut stood there trying to comprehend what he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find her and see if that's the only thing bugging her, just in case." he said and walked out the door.

The Host Club turned to Haruhi but she just blew them off and went to go change. Mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

They tried to wrap their minds around the fact that they just hurt an innocent girl in the process of wrongly accusing her and calling her names. They were still thinking about this as the ladies came. Host club went on and none of the girls the difference in the Hosts. By then the room was cleaned up leaving no evidence behind. They all went on, no one asked about Onyx, no one was even curious about what happened. They saw a girl come on with a small elegant smile placed on her face, she had blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes that held happiness. (**The evil girl!) **She looked around the room and saw all the damage was gone and Onyx was no where to be seen. She went to her normal Hosts, 'Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai' as she called them. She was giddy with excitement that her plan went right, but she was caught in her giddiness.

"Are you happy about something Ritsu-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"I am happy to be here. I heard something happened in here earlier." she said with intelligence peeking out her ice eyes. Of course everyone heard and gathered around the table.

"Yes, I am afraid there was but we took care of it ne Usa-chan?" he asked the rabbit cutely.

"What happened?" She asked, and before they could answer Kyouya butted in.

"I'm sorry ladies but the Host Club is officially closed." he said and the girls whined but eventually left.

Everyone was changed back into their uniforms and was waiting for their limos to show up. The door opened and it revealed in a dripping wet Onyx looking like a drown cat. **(Sorry had to put that) **She pushed her hair out of the way of her sunglasses and leaned against the door.

"Onyx we just-" Tamaki started but was cut off by Onyx.

"I don't want to hear it. I am sick and tired of the crap I take everywhere. I just came to pick Haruhi up so we can go home." she said and watched as Haruhi ran out of the changing and stopped as she saw Onyx dripping wet and to say in the least looking pissed.

"I really don't want to know." she said and walked over to her big sister, picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

Once they left Tamaki spoke up first.

"We need to make it up to her men!" he said striking a pose.

"Don't be an idiot Tono." the twins said and Tamaki went of to his corner of Emoness.

"She is obviously more stubborn than our dear Haruhi." Kyouya said not looking up from his computer.

"That can't be good." The twins said together.

"Did you notice how she said that she takes it everywhere? How much do you think that she has taken?" Mitsukini asked clutching his stuffed rabbit closer.

They all stared at the boy as he was the only one who did notice this. What did she take and how much more before she breaks?

Outside Haruhi was walking quietly with her sister on her shoulder, both had one head phone in and bobbing their heads up and down, oblivious to the idiots who were thinking up a plan for the small girl. But the one boy who his heart had sank just a bit at the thought of the girl that had been through so much that she would have to had to hide everything from everyone. Who in her eyes was a freak, just like to everyone else but the people who were absolutely close to her. Could he be that close to her?

**-My dear readers, I do hope you liked this chapter. I had taken a break over the weekend because I got Sims 3 Nightlife! I was excited. Gomen. I will try and keep things rolling, the next one will be more surprises in her life. Please Review. Arigato! -Insane Musician**


	11. Almost new look, and Uncle!

I slept little that night, I couldn't help it. Why? Why did it affect me so much that I lost people that weren't that close to me. Ugh. I walked into the school with music in my ears. Haruhi was home with dad cause he was sick and she wouldn't let me stay home. She called the school so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone today. Relief! No bullies, no Host Club, just silence. I walked up the quiet halls thinking to myself, yesterday I didn't have time to look in the gymnastics club, maybe even try an instrument like the cello. **(Thank you** **Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for telling me how to spell that. I play the Alto sax so I haven't learned to spell that. Lol Sorry again) **That would be fun. I need to get into a drawing class as well who knows maybe I will learn something new. Come to think of it, I have an essay, a project and a few other assignments due tomorrow that I need to do tonight…well I will do that tonight then when I get home. It shouldn't take to long then I can help with dinner and help Haruhi if she needs help. Take care of dad, take a shower, and then try and sleep tonight. Another tiring night. Then I have to go to my first day of work at the Pet Shop. At least its Friday tomorrow. Last night I was drawing I just let the tears out for once when I knew everyone was asleep. Even with the sunglasses on you could see the dark circles under my eyes. I made up my mind last night, that it was time for change, starting now. It wasn't going to be easy, I knew it but I was tired of it all. I was going to get Kent to help me with strength, get a few piercings like I wanted, no skirts or dresses unless necessary and now I have my world where certain people can enter. (Haruhi, Dad and Kent). No one else would enter my world. I couldn't afford it right now. A picture of the Host club popped into my mind and the Mitsukini, but I just shook the images away. No I won't get hurt again. I thought to myself. I looked up and walked into my classroom that seemed to pop out of no where. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me, for that reason was probably my outfit. I wore a black shirt with a red corset over, my hair was more spiky then usual and it held black and blue tips, but in front it was strait down and part in the middle.(Think Pixy cut). I wore black skinny jeans that fit like a second skin and red converse. My lime green headphones hung around my neck and a single silver ring on my left ring finger. Not much changed in my appearance…yet but if this surprised them I can't wait till Monday. Lovely. I took my seat in the back and it seemed everyone had started rumors about me yet again. I felt like I was being watched but yet again I ignored it, I didn't want to see who it was. Then Kent came in, joy. He looked around and stopped when he saw me, he smirked and walked up to me and gave me a high five.

"Nice look, ready for tomorrow? How did Haruhi take it when you told him anyway?" he asked.

"_Thanks, and Haruhi took it really well, he is going tomorrow. He said it might be good for me if I had a bit of a change, but more blunt." I wrote _and smiled at saying 'He'

"How about your dad?" he asked

"_Oh, well started freaking out saying that I won't get any piercings so I just tilted my head to the side and asked again cutely and he said yes grudgingly. So now he thinks I'm just going through a stage in life." I wrote._

"Wow nice work, so what do you want to get?" he asked.

I shook my head and zipped my lips. It was a secret and no one else was going to know till tomorrow at least. Then I was glopped from a force, I looked up and saws Kent.

"Aww your so cute." he said and from a few seats over a heard some people scoff.

He stopped and looked around the room but couldn't find what he was looking for. Maybe he heard the scoff as well. I really don't know anymore and I don't care. He shrugged and sat down getting ready for class.

We were just starting class about 5 minutes in when the school headmaster walked in and walked up to the teacher with a worried look.

**-Mitsukini- Surprise!**

Me and Takashi walked into the classroom and not 2 minutes later in walked Onyx in a new uniform and hairstyle, but the thing was she wasn't being her normal shy girl, she held her head high and had an aura of confidence around her that anyone could see. She smirked at something she must of thought about but shook her head and took her seat and everything went back to normal. That guy Kentaro walked and when he saw Onyx he put his own smirked up, walked over and gave her a high five and they started talking quietly. Apparently he asked her something and she zipped her lips and he thought that was cute…alright so did I. But he started hugging he and said she was cute, I knew he was like a brother to her but why did it bother me so much? I shook my head and watched the girl and she didn't even notice.

"You like her." Takashi said from behind me.

"N-no I am merely curious as to why she is changing so suddenly." I said quickly.

"Un." he said and let it drop.

Class started and I watched as the Headmaster came in not 5 minutes into the lesson. Now I wouldn't have been surprised but the fact is he doesn't come in here, he calls the classroom and then talks on the phone. It must be important.

"Onyx Fujioka your uncle is here." he said and I swear I thought I just saw her eyes widen behind her sunglasses.

"_But I don't have an uncle. I only have Haruhi and my dad." she wrote._

"He's not in your adopted family. Onyx he is your biological Uncle." the Headmaster said

Everyone was silenced by this. Everyone stared at the girl who had her bangs covering her face so no one could see her expression. Out of now where you heard the chair screech and Onyx was out of her seat and right in front of the head master. He blinked but nodded and ushered her out of the classroom, leaving me and Takashi worried along with a Kentaro who was almost having a heart attack. I think he knows something…

**-Onyx-**

I walked into the office and saw a man standing there at 7 foot, very muscled, mid 20's, and in all black piercings and tattoos included. He was very intimidating if most people weren't like that in my point of view. He looked down and looked shocked at my height but smiled none the less. The Headmaster left soon after and left me and my uncle to talk.

He sat down in a silent secluded office and I sat across from him on a couch.

"You must be wondering who I am and have a lot of questions." he said and I nodded.

"Well my name is Isamu Nagano." he said and my eyes widened. Nagano was and still is the worlds most famous Japanese family mafias. O how lovely.

"Yes the Nagano. I am in it with the rest of the family. We have bulletproof alias' though. We go by a different name when we are not working on that. Then I am Katsu Ito. I came here because I have been tracking you down. The family is fine but your parents died a random car explosion that was supposed to be for the car down the street but the guys were amateurs and had no idea what to do. There is only Me, my wife Hana, my son Ritsu, and two other uncles, otherwise that's it. I am sorry to bring you in on all of this but the day your parents died they told me where they sent you and everyone was beyond pissed. We were surprised you survived because they said only one did and it was because they had type AB blood. They never said what the reaction had on you though. But then when I went there they said the one that got away was on the run and was probably found at an adoption agency so I spent 2 weeks looking for you and now here I am. I am glad you survived. You turned out to be a pretty young thing." he said and smiled. I smiled back and felt safe with him.

"My name now is Onyx Fujioka, you are right there were some…casualties when I ran away and I was considered a freak." I said and took my sunglasses off along with letting my tail and ears spring up.

"They were experimenting on DNA." I said and surprisingly instead of shrieking and running off he came over to me and hugged me.

When he let me go he spent the next 5 minutes poking me. I smiled and laughed as he told me everything that has happened. I had to admit, that for a mafia guy he was pretty awesome. Maybe if things don't work here I could go with him, and of course visit Haruhi. Maybe this is what fate had in mind for me.


	12. New Friend and Secret Names

**-Friday-**

By the time I was done talking with my new family member it was time for school to end. It was really quite interesting. I learned that my cousin had brown hair and green eyes like mine used to be. He wore black clothes but from what I have heard they all do…even not knowing them I fit in better. My uncle seemed to love my deformities because they were interesting and fun to tease with. He said the family would love me when I met them and for some reason I believed him full heartedly. I don't know why either. Maybe it was the fact that I actually had family besides my adopted family. It was still hard to process this whole thing. Yesterday when I went home Haruhi and dad were ready to pounce on me. Apparently someone- cough cough Kyouya cough cough- told them my uncle came to see me. Evil Shadow lord. I knew he was bad from the moment I saw him. Right now I was in my tree eating lunch, I had a peanut butter and jelly samich. It was my favorite in the orphanage but I haven't had it in a long while and it was amazing! I let a sigh escape my lips and sat further back on the tree letting the music take over. Why couldn't every day be like this? Just comforting and calm.

"Oi! Onyx-senpai where are you?" Two voices yelled together. Well goes my theory.

Maybe if I stay quiet they won't find me…deep calm breathes not making any sudden movements. Twitch…twitch…damn ears. Today I didn't spike my hair cause I woke up late so I had to keep my hood up, of course it was down now.

"Onyx-senpai! Onyx Senpai! If you are out here we will find you." they chanted.

And if I wasn't out here they would look like freaking idiots, but thankfully for them I am so they have good reason to do this. Just a few more hours I have to put up with this school and me and Haruhi are out of here. I found out my family members have interesting jobs. Tattoo and piercing shops, a doctor, a few vets, my parents were great musicians but didn't get very far. Made a lot of money but it wasn't like they were world renown. But that is what I heard, which may explain my love for music and other things. He told me a lot about my parents, he said they were excellent people who I would have loved. I was tearing up again…why? Why did these things get to me so easily, why did I have to be sensitive about people I never knew? I shook my head and yet the traitor tear still came out and hit Kaoru's shoulder. I froze. I slid my hood up just in case and then he looked up.

"Oi! I found her." he said and took a closer and froze. Crap he saw the watery eyes.

"Where?" came his brothers voice.

I snapped back into reality and wiped my eyes. I came down slowly and right when they were going to say something I took off the other way hearing my name coming closer and closer. I made my legs carry me as fast as they could muster and made it in the school. I ran down many corridors, passing people confused, glaring, or pitied faces. I ran and ran until I came to a hallway that was pitch black and very ominous. Interesting. I didn't hear anyone else coming down this way so apparently I lost him. I sighed in relief and kept walking. You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? That is what I am feeling right now. Stupid irony. I came to a door and opened it to see a group of guys in cloaks and a pitch black room. They all looked up at my arrival and just froze.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club." one of them said, "I am the president of this club. I am Umiheto Nekozawa." What brings you here young girl?" he asked. Really? Wow young girl?

"_I am Onyx Fujioka. Haruhi's OLDER sister." I wrote._

"My apologies. I didn't know." he said quickly and walked up to me.

-Haruhi-

I wonder what Onyx is doing. I know the devils went to go look for her for some reason. I wonder if they found her? Everyone has been acting odd since they found out she was being bullied and she didn't actually do it. I don't have a good feeling about this.

**Where are you -Haru**

I sent the text and quickly enough a reply lit up the screen.

**Made a new friend going to see music club. How's things there? -Yx.**

**That is awesome. And fine. Did you meet up with tweedle dum and dummer? -Haru**

We had a nickname for everyone when we are with each other.

_**Hikaru -Tweedle Dum**_

_**Kaoru - Tweedle Dummer**_

_**Tamaki-senpai -KI **_(King Idiot)

_**Kyouya-senpai -SK **_(Shadow King)

_**Hunny-senpai -Sunset**_

_**Mori-senpai -QP **_(Quiet Protector)

Easy to remember for us anyway and no one suspects a thing. We were just about to start getting ready when I got a text.

**Ya they tried to talk to me but I ran and I met Umiheto. -Yx**

**They have been acting like this for a bit. But wait is that Nekozawa-senpai? -Haru**

**Yup. Got to go at the club wish me luck -Yx**

**Luck -Haru**

I smiled and that is when we opened for the club like any other day. I know my sister means well but she doesn't think on how things will affect her. She wants me to ignore her at school and just stay with the Host club because they are my friends. I don't know why she won't let up on the subject when I want to hang with her here. I sighed silently. Thinking about it now, I wish she would find someone who would make her a great boyfriend. I think Hunny-senpai came the closest. I hope she will be happy.

-**_ I am sorry it has been a while since I have typed. I have been having writers block. Hope you like this one. I should have one up sooner. Reveiws please. -Insane Musician_**


	13. New Me and Forgiven?

**-Monday-**

As Monday morning came around I found myself feeling much better with the changes. My uncle Danchi (who is gay)**(Real name Kazuki) **owns a hair and make up place and held me down while putting extensions in and redoing the tips. So now I had hair that goes down to the middle of my back, still the original purple with black, blue and red tips. I had bangs that swept to the side so they covered one eye. At one point they wanted me to have contacts so I didn't have the sunglasses but the contacts annoyed me. After that little fiasco, we went to my other Uncle who ran the tattoo and piercing shop, Uncle Mako **(real name Tomoyuki)**. Haruhi, Me, Kent, and Uncle 'Katsu', Haruhi and Kent through the whole thing watched me carefully, assessing my emotions. I did not flinch, did not make a move, nothing until it came to the ears. Damn. By then everyone in the family had heard about 'it' and was fine with it, or so I heard. That's what Uncle said at least. We went to the vet (which took me by surprise.) My aunt Yuki and Uncle Aki owned this, **(Real names: Ren and Koji) **we had another person in our family but I don't know who. Anyway Uncle Aki got a needle and pierced it right through both ears being careful not to hit any veins. It freaking hurt like no tomorrow! So all in all I had a tongue, eyebrow, and ears pierced. New clothes, new hair and a new attitude on life. A sudden change but what was I supposed to do? Sit back and let people treat me like that? I think not! I fell for Mitsukini in very little time, it was like my heart tore out when they all accused me, but when I looked into his eyes I saw disappointment, hurt, and resentment. Urg. I hate this all! I sighed and got down from my happy tree. As I walked into the school and turned a corner I was tackled to the ground by a heavy force.

"Nyx!" a happy voice said and when I looked up I couldn't help but smile. Umiheto.

I went over to his house on Sunday because we became close friends Friday when I got lost. He was like my older brother and didn't act like himself around me. He looked happy and hyper. He actually liked my new look to say the least.

I struggled to get out of his grip but I mean it was like trying to get out of Tamaki's glopping hugs. I growled and showed off my fangs but he just squealed and glopped me tighter. Something about being cute. I swear I am going to bite him.

"Careful Nekozawa-senpai she bites." Haruhi said popping out of no where, scaring Him.

"Right, I keep forgetting that." he said and got off me.

He held a hand out to me and I graciously took it throwing Haruhi a Thank-you look. She just nodded her head and we all started walking. Umiheto had me on his shoulders with Haruhi walking next to us. We first dropped her off at class and then I dropped Umiheto off at his class. I started to walk to mine when someone grabbed the wrist that had the scars on it. I yelped in pain and turned around to see Mitsukini. My throat tightened and I tried to run. I couldn't let him get to me not today. His hand tightened unintentionally and I almost yelled in pain again but just managed to flinch. My hood was covering my face so no one had seen the difference yet. I wanted to wait but I guess that wasn't happening.

"Onyx-chan wait we want to talk to you." Mitsukini said quickly.

I shook my head. Why? Why would they want to talk to me?

"Onyx-chan we know someone has been bullying you, and we also know who it is." he said

"_We have to go. The bell is going to ring soon." I wrote sloppily._

"I'm sorry Onyx. Please just come back." he said ignoring my words.

"_Why? Why the hell do you want me back? I didn't do anything in that club besides draw and be in my own little world." I wrote_

"Because whether you know it or not, you became apart of the Host Club. Haru-chan hasn't been the same at the Club, Kyouya like when and if you sat by him because you were quiet and you were a new mystery. The twins miss there 'new toy' and are bored more. And Takashi and I miss you. Right?" he asked looking up at his tall cousin.

"Ah." he said in a monotone voice.

Cause that helped. I looked down and sighed. They weren't going to give up. That's why the twins were after me on Friday. Damn it this is why I don't like getting close to people. I looked in Mitsukini's eyes and nodded. He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly, which caused me to blush without anyone's notice.

He dragged me the rest of the way to the class with that wretched woman. As we walked in she looked at me and sighed.

"Hood down, Mrs. Fujioka." she said irritated and I did.

Everyone gasped at the piercings that held it's place on my eyebrow and the now long hair, I stuck out my tongue to give everyone a good view of my tongue ring. It was a ball that had a red peace sign with a black background. Every girl was appalled at the sight and the guys didn't know whether they thought it was hot or it was weird. I chuckled at the thought. Takashi looked blank as always and Mitsukini looked…closed off. I guess I changed to much for him. Maybe that's what needed to happen. I mean what is going to happen if the science directory comes for me again? Will they take me away? Will they kill me? I froze at the next thought: Will they kill the ones' I love and care about?

**-I am sorry this one was a bit...odd, to say the least, I will make the next one better. Promise. I hope you did like it though. Review Please -Insane Musician**


	14. A day at the Beach Part 1

"My lovely daughter have you come back?" Tamaki asked running toward me.

"_Don't touch me." I wrote_. He went into his corner of emoness.

Ok this sounds weird but I have to know. I grabbed one of my markers and poked the dark aura that surrounded him.

IT MOVED! Oh my gosh it is going to devour us all…I'm going to kill Kent. Him and his damn randomness. It gets stuck in your head and never comes out. I ran behind Haruhi and hid. The aura was seriously creepy. I climbed up and sat on her shoulders. I did this every once in a while.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell them _Daddy_?" Kyouya asked popping up behind me. I jumped as did Haruhi. Where did he come from? Shadow King. Evil, evil, evil, EVIL!

"Oh yes Mommy. Today we are going to the beach!" he said jumping out of his corner of Emoness.

"The beach?" Haruhi asked

"Yes the Beach!" said the twins enthusiastically

"Yes you said so before…" Hikaru started

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach." Kaoru finished

"I said that?" she questioned

Truthfully all that happened before I came to this school. I just remember her getting whisked away and dad not telling me what happened.

"Yes you did so…" Hikaru started (again)

"We have prepared some swim suits for you and Onyx-senpai." Kaoru finished

"Isn't this Kawaii?" they asked together pointing to a frilly pink bathing suit for Haruhi.

I put a hand over my mouth and pulled my hood down further so I could hide my laugh and smile. So then it started. They all were pointing out bathing suits for her. I was trying so hard not to laugh but it wasn't working to well but then again no one noticed. After a while of bickering I zoned out, I really didn't care about any of it.

"Now I could see this for Onyx-senpai." Hikaru said deviously. Oh no,

I looked over and saw him holding up a tiny fabric that shouldn't even constitute for clothing. It was PINK! It had flowers all around it and bunnies on it.

"_No way in Hell." I wrote_

"Mommy, daughter said a naughty word!" Tamaki said.

"Now why would she have no frills then?" Haruhi asked clueless. Oh here we go.

"Cause even now, through her uniform, you can tell she has a much bigger bust." One said

"Yes, the frills would just add to what is not needed. Now going for this swim suit, it evens out her pale skin tone, and works perfectly." the other finished.

"_I'm not wearing that because I hate Pink and you know it, plus there is barely and material there. And don't talk about my boobs!" I wrote. _

I hated when people did that, sure I might be small but if it weren't for the stupid things I could always pass for a kid but not now. They were distracting to guys and they gave me back pains. Irritating is what they are and I don't like it when guys point in out.

"_I'm not swimming anyway so drop it." I wrote._

They did for once, but I think they had something planned anyway.

"Come on lets go to the beach!" Tamaki yelled loudly. I literally had to cover my ears with my hood.

Next thing I knew we were in one limo. I was by a window, then Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya. Then across from me was Mitsukini, Takashi, Kaoru, then Hikaru. I had my back against the window and Haruhi had her back to Tamaki who was whimpering saying that 'daughter shouldn't turn her back on daddy.' Idiot. Haruhi and I were listening to my Ipod which had this cool gadget that you could put two headphones in at once. Thank you Uncle. They all had special things they could do for the family mafia but kept it under wrap. Computer experts, Gun experts, planners, anything you could think of. That's why they are the most powerful. It comes in handy at times like this. Anyway me and Haruhi were listening to Falling Down by Atreyu. I was Lip singing

'You're always looking back (I pointed behind me)  
running from the past (Haruhi made her fingers do that running thing)  
You're always sweating me (I wiped invisible sweat from my forehead)  
about the next big heart attack (Haruhi laced her fingers together and made it look like her heart was beating back and forth)  
you're looking over your shoulder (I looked over my shoulder)  
staring down the path' (Haruhi pointed to behind me)

**-3rd**** person-**

No one noticed the girls doing their little dancing movements, until Mori looked over and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Which in return made everyone look at him and then look at what made him do that. They saw Onyx making a drilling movement with her fingers while lipping something, and then Haruhi lipped something while sweeping up something with her hands. This went on for a while watching them go back a forth doing od movements until it was over and they felt their gazes on them. When they saw everyone was starring at them Onyx was blank but you could see a small tint of red if you looked hard enough, but with Haruhi it was much easier to tell. After that Onyx turned to watch out the window and Haruhi fell asleep on her shoulder, which was uncomfortable. Kyouya went back to his typing, Mori closed his eyes but never fell asleep, Tamaki was yelling at the twins who were staring at Haruhi asleep, and Hunny was well…watching Onyx. He didn't know why but he just couldn't look away from the smaller girl. He didn't know who was bullying her or who did that to the club room but he was just glad to have her back. He didn't each much cake while she wasn't there, he didn't know why but it just wasn't the same.

**Time Skip/ -Onyx-**

Me and Haruhi were on the beach watching as everyone was hosting. Ya, some Workaholic, -cough, cough Kyouya- thought it would be a great Idea. So me and Haruhi sat under an umberella. I was in black cargo shorts with a black and red plaid sweatshirt to hide the scars. Haruhi wore the same shorts but in a tan color, and Blue and white t-shirt. We watched as girls fauned over Tamaki, Kyouya was keeping time, Mitsukini and Takashi were doing weird stretches with their fans, and the twins were doing there brotherly love thingg in a vollyball game.

"Haruhi-kun, Onyx-senpai." a girl said. There was three of them

"Haruhi-kun, Onyx-senpai, aren't you two going to swim?" one asked.

"Oh, I like looking at the see more." she said

"_I do to, plus I would rather spend time with my brother, I don't like swimming much." I wrote. _

It wasn't a complete lie. I did want to spend time with Haruhi but I loved swimming but that wasn't going to happen.

"Aww that's so cute, brother and sister spending time together." they said and swooned.

I picked up my bag and pulled out a book to read. Obsidian Butterfly.

**-The next one should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Hoping tonight. AnywayI hoped you like the first part of this one. Next part 2. Obsidian Butterfly is a real book but it is apart of a series, itsa great one at that. One of my favorites. I am rambling. gomen. Review please! -Insane Musician**


	15. A day at the Beach Part 2

**-Recap:-**

**"Aww that's so cute, brother and sister spending time together." they said and swooned.**

**I picked up my bag and pulled out a book to read. Obsidian Butterfly.**

**-Now-**

After a while Haruhi and I started walking around along the beach.

"Haru-chan, Onyx-chan!" Mitsukini yelled.

"Lets go hellfish Shunting." he said waving a tool around. Takashi was in the background looking out at the see like a pirate.

"I think you mean shellfish hunting. And I have never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting…anywhere like this…" she drifted off looking at his bucket of goodies.

We looked down and saw we were surrounded by a bunch of stuff. I climbed on Haruhi's shoulder and sat down while looking all around us. I saw Takashi look around and climb up some rock so I followed to see what was going on.

"Mori-senpai, Onyx-senpai. My folk's private police force wanted to say sorry for offending Hunny-senpai earlier. So I'm letting them do this." he said and I nodded.

I watched as Takashi went beack down towars his cousin and my brother. I stayed up by the rocks and looked at the sea. Then I saw Tamaki join the group. It was like watching an actual family. I felt my heart drop. It felt like didn't belong. I shrugged the feeling off and sighed it was to be a long day.

**-3rd**** person-**

It seemed a game was on the boys hands to see who could find out the girls' fears and who ever would win would get photos of who they found.

Haruhi- 3 pictures when she had long hair.

Onyx- 3 photos of when she was 10. She was glaring at the camera and was wearing a pink dress. Another she was laughing and had a twinkle in her eye. The last was a simple picture wear she wore a black dress a was smiling a true smile.

Attempt 1: They were in a cave with the twins and some girls.

"And so… this place here is said to be a paranormal spot, which not very many locals will even come to. They say a lot of people have drowned down here. They say their ghosts are still down here and drag people down into the dark."

Something started to cackle causing two fans to start shaking and hold onto one another. A hand was placed on Onyx's and Haruhi's shoulder. Neither flinched. -Fail

Attempt 2: Next Hunny was next to a giant container.

"Haru-chan, Onyx-chan, Come here, come here!" he yelled

"Is this thing even allowed on the beach?" she asked and Onyx just shrugged

"Okay private police people." Hunny said as the girls stood next to him in the container.

The door slammed shut and for several minutes it was quiet, until Hunny got freaked out and demanded they opened the door. -Failed

Attempt 3: A sharp spear was pointed at the girls by Mori who stood blank but never made a move.

"This is a harpoon right Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Onyx went in front of her and pushed the spear away from her cousin. She trusted the tall man but not what that spear could do she didn't want any chances. -Failed.

Finally it was sunset and the twins were getting bored.

"It's not fair, they aren't scared of anything." One said

"Oh, I have rat snakes!" said Tamaki.

Haruhi and Onyx were grabbing the shellfish that was left over. 3 girls stood on the ledge and were starring out at the lake.

"Oho, there are girls up here." A voice said

"Lucky, hey girls lets play together." A boy said throughing his beer can to the side.

"What are you people doing here? This is a private beach." one girl said

"Who cares, it must be boring having only girls around, eh?" he asked

"Please stop this." another girl asked

"Whats that? Does that mean 'sweethearts?" the other guy asked as he hugged the other two girls

Just then shells and urchins were thrown at the first guy and he let out a shocked scream.

"Would you go away now? They don't want you here." Haruhi said and Onyx just nodded who stood at her side.

"Why you little kids…" he said

Down below the twins were telling Tamaki that he had poisonous Habu snakes.

"Tamaki-sama, It's Haruhi-kun and Onyx-senpai." a girl said running up to them.

At the cliff Haruhi was being held by the collar and was moving towards the edge of the cliff while Onyx was trying to get passed the guy that was in front of her. Her Uncles' taught her the basics just in case but she needed more training and she knew that. She punched the guy in the stomach then kicked him in the jaw when he bent foreward. When she looked up it was to late Haruhi had been thrown of the side of the edge. She ran to the side, completely forgetting the other guy that was there. A blode blur went passed her and into the sea right after Haruhi and before Onyx could even react she was pushed in as well. As the water surrounded her no one came after her, no one noticed what had happened to her. Wih all the strength left in her bodys she kick, paddled, and did anything else she could do, but finally reached air. She swam under the ledge, she sat on the sand and saw only ocean. No one noticed she was gone. Was it that easy to forget her? Apparently so.

With Haruhi Tamaki was saying that she never should have done that because she was a girl or something. Haruhi ignored him for the moment and looked around. She saw everyone but one person.

"I won't talk to you till you admit you were wrong!" Tamaki shouted.

"Senpai, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't do what guys can't. And besides Onyx was up there too…where is she anyway?" she asked.

Everyone froze. They had forgotten Onyx. Where could she be?

"She was fighting one of the guys and knocked him unconsiouss. But I didn't see what happened after that." Tamaki said.

"WHAT? My sister was up there alone with one of the guys who was still conscious!" she yelled.

"She wasn't up there when the two were arrested." Kyouya said looking at his black book.

"I can't believe you guys forgot her! She isn't here now? What if…?" Haruhi trailed off and started running towards the sea with everyone behind her.

When they came by the cove they saw a little body soaked to the bone and staring out into the sea. Where she had almost drown.

"Onyx!" Haruhi yelled but the girl made no move.

Haruih ran up to her and tackled the girl, swinging her around. When she stopped Haruhi linked hands with the small girl and walked passed the guys who stared at the girl witth guilt filled eyes. Onyx looked back at them and stopped pulling out a mini white board.

"_It's alright guys, I am alright, and Haruhi is alright. That is what matters." she wrote._

They all walked back to the house, but little did they know that once again they would loose the small girl and find out her biggest secret.

**There is not much to say now. The end pretty much said it all. I hope you all like it. Review Please. Thank you -Insane Musician**


	16. Secret Unveiled

**Alright when Onyx is writing on her bored it will be in**_ Italics _**and when she is using sigh language it will be **Underlined.

**^Note^**

**-3****rd**** Person-**

It was night time and Haruhi and Onyx were in their rooms, which were right next to each other. They had just changed, Haruhi in a pink dress and Onyx in the same dress but in red. Onyx was silently cursing her dad, and Haruhi just shrugged it off. Today had been that of a great one. After what happened at the beach the group was relaxing a bit and Onyx was fitting right in, she felt like family and they had let her in willingly.

Just down the hall the guys were setting up the for dinner.

"I'm sorry senpai, that there aren't any maids here now." Kyouya said

"We barged in on your villa, Kyo-chan." Hunny said, he turned to Mori, "Takashi go call Haru-chan and Onyx-chan. Please." he said and the tall boy nodded.

"It looks awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it might rain." Hunny said

"Speaking of gloomy…" one of the twins said

"There is someone even more gloomy inside than outside." the other said

"If you are going to mope like that…"

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her."

The door opened and it revealed Haruhi and Onyx next to each other and Mori right behind them. Haruhi looked indifferent and Onyx was well trying to hide her face behind her fringe. Her ears were all the way day and her hair was down in its natural waves. Her eyes were down on the floor because her sunglasses her hidden in her room somewhere and couldn't find them.

"Haruhi, Onyx-senpai did you buy those dresses yourselves?" the twins asked together.

"Our dad must have repacked our clothes when we weren't looking." Haruhi said as Onyx nodded not looking up.

"_He always wants us to wear stuff like this." Onyx wrote._

"Good job, Haruhi and Onyx-senpai's dad!" the twins said giving thumbs up

"_Don't use senpai please. It's just Onyx." Onyx wrote._

"Haru-chan you look so kawaii." Hunny said, but was looking at Onyx.

**-Onyx-**

As time went on we were seated at the table, the air around us was tense. Tamaki was seated next to Haruhi, who was by Mitsukini and accompanied by Takashi. Across from him was Kyouya, then me, then the twins. My eyes never once left the ground, I wasn't used to them being out in the open. Finally when we could eat Haruhi was eating like a starving man, I finally lifted my head up enough to see that after every snap Tamaki would flinch back. My eyes flitted to the twins who were watching in amazement , It seemed everyone was watching now. I sighed quietly and stood up from my chair. I hadn't eaten much due to the fact that I ate earlier. Haruhi looked up at me and swallowed what was left in her mouth.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked grabbing everyone's attention

They all looked up at me and noticed for the first tome that my eyes were uncovered. They all stared but I did my best to ignore them.

"I am going to stretch out the ears and tail they are killing me. Take it easy on the crab or you will get sick." I signed

"Oh alright. Goodnight." she said and with that I took my leave.

**Time Skip**

It was late when I walked out of the bathroom, I had just gotten done with a wonderful shower, and I had now changed into short black shorts, a black and white zebra print tank top, fishnets, and my tail and ears were out. Full relaxing mode. I walked over to the bed and plopped down grabbing my book. A fistful of charms. Different series. I laid down on my bed and it felt liked I walked into a different world.

_CRASH!_

…

…

…

_Oh shit._

CRASH!

I jumped high into the air and ran out of the room and into Haruhi's, but she wasn't there so I ended up running around the house, looking for her. It was what we always did. We would hide together. Finally I had found her with everyone blocking her door. I pushed my way through. Effectively forgetting my ears and tail were visible. I tackled Haruhi into a hug, my tail twitching wildly and my ears trying to sense any danger. Another crash sounded and I screamed, tears staining my cheeks. The thunder always reminded me of the lab I was held in, I am not sure why but that is why I always hated it. My tail was swinging back and forth until finally it settled wrapping around Haruhi.

After a while the thunder had stopped and the lightening was long gone. I looked at my sister and she looked at me but then her eyes widened. I looked behind me and saw all the guys…pale white…shit. I stood up and looked at all of them looking each in the eyes, only to find fear. I took a step forward and opened my mouth to speak but the twins ran behind Tamaki, who took a step back, Kyouya was just wide eyed, Takashi pushed Mitsukini behind him, and Mitsukini he well…just stood in shock, not believing his eyes. Tears filled my eyes again. It was happening AGAIN! I was never going to meet anyone around my age to trust. Besides Haruhi and Kent. Family was always older so they understood better.

"W-what are you?" Tamaki asked carefully.

I took another step forward but that resulted in them doing the same thing again. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. As fast as I could as far as I could. I first ran into my room and packed all my things. I ran outside, not seeing anyone, and ran to the limo.

"Where to?" he asked not even looking back.

I wrote Haruhi and my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Without another word we were off.

I Told Haruhi this was a bad Idea. That was my last thought when we left the mansion. I saw no one, I heard no one. Once again I was alone.

**-Okay, don't hate me for this. It will get better i promise. I just had to make some sad parts. The next will explain everything about her and her past. Haope you like this one. I do love your reviews, good or bad. review please. -Insane Musician**


	17. Rollerblades, Pocky, and the Past

**Alright when Onyx is writing on her bored it will be in**_ Italics _**and when she is using sigh language it will be **Underlined.

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

I Told Haruhi this was a bad Idea. That was my last thought when we left the mansion. I saw no one, I heard no one. Once again I was alone.

**STORY:**

Friday and I was on my way to school. Haruhi was already gone cause I told her to go ahead. I got my rollerblades out and I have Gatorade and POCKY! Today was a really good day. Today I would see my cousin who is like the bees knees. He was the twins height, wore all blue jeans with black shirts (at least today he would), and had a motorcycle. He was a year younger than me, had brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes. His name was Saske Ito (**real name: Ichi Nagano**). While I rolled around in the hallways I had been eating Pocky. I just needed to find a way to get to class without using the stairs. Left, right, left, right, rolling around, bored and lost lovely. Looking around I saw a door? No it was an elevator! Jackpot! I hit the 3 button once I had gotten in side.

When I got up to my floor I was coming close to my class room. I saw a guy in front of the door, I whistled and finally got his attention. I told him to open the doors with my hands and he did right when I was about to run into the door. As I passed I saluted him and smiled triumphantly. Success!

"Your late Onyx." The teacher said.

I bowed and rolled over to my seat. He looked at me weirdly but shrugged, I think he was getting used to my antics. On the way over to my seat, that if you don't remember was in the way back by the window, I was receiving glares, curious looks, and one look that was positively elated. Kent. He gave me a high five as I rolled by and swung into my seat.

"Well now that everyone is here," he began looking at me and I smiled innocently back, "We have a new student." he said and not 2 seconds later he walked in.

He had red, red hair like a shade darker than blood red. Gorgous blue eyes and about the twins height. He wore the boys uniform and had the aura of mysterious and calm around him. It was interesting to see the girls squeal at his calmness. I snickered and turned to look out the window to MY tree.

**-3****rd**** Person-**

The new boy walked into the room and saw how all the girls were like puddy in his hands, but as he took a closer look the girl who he opened the door for, which was very odd by the way, didn't even look his way. She had now a Pocky stick sticking out of her mouth, starring out the window and seemed to be listening to music. She wasn't like anyone here, she didn't wear those horrid dresses, but wore all black. The guy in front of her seemed to notice the boy in front staring at his tiny friend. So it seemed almost every guy had noticed, but it seemed two people didn't like it. Her friend and a small blonde across the room. He had been out of sorts lately, well since the Club had figured out her secret. How many times were they going to get on her bad side? How many times would they were they going to make her worse? How many times would it take to get it right? These thoughts floated through the small seniors head multiple times. Frankly after a while and letting it all sink in everyone got over it, they actually thought it was pretty cool. Kyouya was even quite interested. Could she forgive them again? Would she?

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

**-HARUHI-**

I walked into the club to see all the guys were in a circle having a meeting.

"Daughter! We are glad you made it!" Senpai said glopping me.

"Can't…breathe." I said and was immediately dropped but was rushed over to the table.

"Haruhi, it seems you sister is in a good mood today." Kyouya-senpai commented

"Yes, she is quite happy." she said nonchalantly.

"Haru-chan can you tell us why she is…well a neko?" Hunny-senpai asked

"Might as well." I said, " You see when Onyx was born her parents didn't want her…they sold her to a science institution where they had done DNA experimentations on children. It didn't start till she was two. The started with tests. Like how fast she could run, what kind of health she was in, things like that. When she was five it seemed that's when they branded them with the type of cat they would use. She had the black puma, there was a jaguar, white tiger, and so on but she was the only one to survive, because she was the only type AB. When she was five, a few months after they fused her DNA, she had grown the tail and the ears but her eyes didn't change color, it seemed till she was six. Four years before we adopted her. After those six years of abuse she took there, she got fed up and ran away. During her years at the orphanage they put her in school but each time someone found out she would be a freak to everyone. Her friends would leave her, she would have new bullies everyday. And so on, but after 10 new schools at her last year of the orphanage she came to my school and that's how we knew each other. After everything she still doesn't trust people well. Her feelings even if she doesn't show them are very raw. She did see you guys really like family, but then she said when your faces took on that which made her look like monster in you eyes, she couldn't take it, she always had her own world where she couldn't get hurt no one could come in without actually breaking down the walls like me, dad and Kentaro. When she figured out she had family, biological family at that she was overjoyed, her family is just like her in clothes and well out going to say the least." I said sadly, "the reason she doesn't come with me to school or even come here that matter is because she doesn't want me to loose my friends so at school she sets herself out against the crowd. Kent's still there but he has joined clubs and made other friends to so he barely sees her outside of class. So basically it's like nothing has changed." I said finishing.

All the boys stared and stared and stared. Until finally my phone vibrated, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Onyx.

"Hey sis." I said and noticed the Host's ears perked up.

"_Hey, I have to stay longer tonight for gymnastics and cello practice. Do you have a ride tonight?" she asked_

"I'm sure I can just walk sis." I said and instantly regretted it.

"_No, please Haruhi there have been more rapes around our neighbor hood. Ride with someone please?" she asked_

"Alright I promise, but you be careful as well alright." I said

"_Alright Pink roses." she joked at the nickname_

"Love you _Black roses_." I said and hung up.

Looking around me I saw the guys deep in thought. What were they up to now?

**-Thank you once again I know this one was kinda solomn at the end, but it will get livelier. Thank you all for reading. Review Please. -Insane Musician**


	18. Foodfighting DJ

Alright when Onyx is writing on her bored it will be in_** Italics **_**and when she is using sigh language it will be **Underlined.

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

Looking around me I saw the guys deep in thought. What were they up to now?

**(A/N: I meant today to be on Friday, I had a slight typo on the last chapter, first paragraph anyway. Gomen. )**

**STORY:**

Rolling around the halls was quite fun. The wind blowing through your hair, people glaring and music blaring (It rhymes!), it was almost lunch time, and I was going to one of my classes with the a teacher, which I usually just skipped his class and he was just fine with that, something about teaching one less kid. Don't get me wrong he was a good teacher but I knew what he was teaching. I rolled past the class as the teacher looked my way so I waved and he gave me a small smile in return. I was off to the trees where his class usually over looked, suckers.

Finally reaching my tree I climbed up quickly and pulled down my hood and released my tail. Freedom. I looked down at my nails and sighed. Man everything but the ears, teeth, and tail were different but it seems more side affect are taking place. I'm a lot faster, my nails are as long and tough as cats, my senses are heightening quite a bit and now anything to do with string grabs my attention. Ugh! It's annoying but apparently they have been building slowly. My tail twitched back and forth as a breeze hit me in the trees. I thought I smelled cologne but then again look at where I am at. But the next thing I heard I froze.

"Onyx? Is that you?" A voice said from down below. Damin.

**-3rd**** Person-**

Every thing seemed to slow down. Damin looked up at the small girl to see a tail, and ears popping out from her. Her eyes were pure white except the pupils and outlining. They almost looked like contacts but he knew they weren't. Now unlike the Host Club or the bullies she had encountered, he was different, he saw the frozen figure but didn't hesitate to climb up the tree and look her straight in the eyes and smile widely. She interested him more than ever now, but in the dating way, he just couldn't see it. He poked her ear and watched it twitch.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"_Quit poking my ear." she wrote._

"Sorry but this is so freaking cool!" he said and looked at her in amazement.

Now even then Onyx felt happy about being accepted, she was glad he found out by accident. So for the next hour he would ask her questions, she would write down the answer and he would ask more. Soon though it was time for lunch and he knew most everything, except the cutting. She thought since he found out her secret and didn't runaway or anything he was considered a close friend. Then she remembered she had to drop Haruhi's bento off cause she forgot it this morning. She wrote it to Damin and in an instant she was on his shoulders and running to her class, but when they got there she was gone. Cafeteria. They ran there and once they walked in everyone stopped talking and watched them. Her hood was black in place, as were her sunglasses and tail so she shrugged off there looks and jumped down. She ran over to where Haruhi was and set it down. The rest of the Host Club but just watched her, making no move to do anything. She gave Haruhi a peck on the forehead before turning away and walking but she saw a black cloak that caught her eye. Umiheto. She smiled widely and ran toward him who in return glopped her.

"Nyx!" he squealed. By then everyone had gone back to eating and new rumors. Well almost everyone.

They sat down at there table and when Damin had paid for his food, Onyx waved him over to there table and the guys began talking. Soon Kentaro joined in on the table and all was right. Onyx grabbed her Pocky from her bag and was about to eat it when someone beat her to it. She gave a look of horror at the new guy who only smiled at her. Oh Hell No! that is my Pocky. From a table right next to them you could hear Haruhi, who was watching the whole thing, say something along the lines of 'here we go' causing the rest of the Host Club watch. Umiheto watched in mild amusement as the small girl grabbed his small piece of cake and rubbed it on his face. She was grinning but you could see her biting her tongue. Damin smirked at her, taking some of the cake off and throwing it at her, but she ducked and it hit Umiheto. She was laughing now and it surprised both of them, no one had heard her actual laugh besides her family, it sounded like wind chimes. Hey shook it off and grinned like mad men, which caused her to stop and start running and she hid behind Haruhi. But that caused her to get cake on her face, which she threw at Kentaro but he moved just in time to hit Tamaki.

By the end of lunch it had been a full on food fight. Of course Onyx got the whole Host Club, even Kyouya. But since everyone had been throwing things it was hard to tell if they knew it was her or not. She went to class with Damin and Kentaro, rollerblading next to them, and blinked when they got into class. Half was full of food and the other half was pristine and still proper…well everyone but her, Kentaro, and Damin in that class was proper anyway. It didn't bother her anymore, she didn't want to be ladylike, she wanted to play in the mud, climb trees, rollerblade. Fun stuff. Tea parties, pink, and being proper just didn't fit that bill.

"Class, I have an announcement," said the teacher. He was alright. "Next Friday we are having a dance and we need someone to DJ. So after class come up and write your name down to sign up." he said.

Who has two thumbs and will be signing up. THIS GIRL! She just needed to get my uncles help to set up the equipment. Onyx looked around the room and when her eyes swept across Mitsukini, she had to look back, but she didn't know why. When she did his eyes met hers and for a moment her heart started racing, she looked back toward the front and took a deep breath.

This would prove to be a unique year, yet very worth it. She just knew it.

**-Sorry about the wait, my computer didn't have the internet, because it is mean. I wanted to make this one a happy one so you know I am not all dark and depressing. I hope you like this chapter. Review Please -Insane Musician**


	19. Helping Haruhi, and the secret case

**Alright when Onyx is writing on her bored it will be in**_ Italics _**and  
****when she is using sigh language it will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

This would prove to be a unique year, yet very worth it. She just knew it.

**STORY:**

Oh my gosh, in my last class we went into the computer lab to have some fun cause the teacher didn't want to teach. I have found a brunette, spazzy Kyouya! He does stuff for merits and does the glasses thing. The bell just rand and I rolled past everyone, I knew Haruhi was going to be at the Host Club and they weren't going to start fir an hour, so I doubt they will be there. Turning up the volume to my ipod (which I tend to do a lot) I rolled as fast as I could until I got there.

I flung the doors open effectively scaring everyone, but not noticing and rolled over to Haruhi, not noticing anyone in the room. I flailed my arms until she finally looked up and sighed at me

"Hai?" she asked.

I turned my music off and went to find the episode on my ipod, thankfully they had wifi in this school. I pulled up the episode and pushed the thing in her face.

"I am merely doing this for my benefit only." said the voice from the screen and pushing up his glasses. Making them glint.

I pause and looked at Haruhi. She looked confused but when I mocked the glasses pushing up and a light bulb flashed above her head. I nudged her side and she looked over at the Host Club and the back at the screen. She got it. Her mouth was gaping at the sight.

"No way! Where did you find this? She asked and I turned the screen off.

It is called The World God Only Knew, Kendon showed me." I signed

"That looks like him but the hair and the eyes, wow." she said and stared at the blank screen.

I put it in my pocket and she seemed to snap out of it.

"Hey where is your…thing?" she asked

"Next room, I'll go get it but then I promised Damin I'd teach him sign language." I signed.

"Alright." she said and I dashed off.

I rolled into the next room and looked around and finally saw the case. It was black with a red rose on the cover with green vines roaming over it. The latches were silver and it was way bigger than me. I picked it up with ease and rolled back into the 3rd music room. Haruhi was in the same spot but now the Club was by her. I ignored them and laid my case down in front of her.

"You did a good job on this," she said referring to the rose and vines.

"_Thanks. Are we still on for tonight? Uncle's got a place close by." I wrote_

"Are you sure you want me to help. I could just ruin it." she said doubtfully.

"_Haruhi, It's about fun, It will be fine. Uncle is picking us up early, just a heads up." I wrote._

"Alright." she said and her stomach growled at me.

I pulled out a Slim Jim from my bag and handed it to her. She nodded her head in thanks and started eating it. I stood up and grabbed my case. I gave Haruhi a peck on the forehead and rolled toward the door. Mitsukini looked like he was going to say something but I turned.

"Ja ne." I said loud enough for them to hear and rolled away.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I had just got done teaching Damin how to sign language for today. I was on my way to get Haruhi when my phone vibrated. Text message.

**Onyx family emergency. MIA. We will be there when the clubs let out at normal time. Love you wish us luck. -Katsu.**

MIA, in my family it means Mafia in action, clever right? Not really. Man now I have to go do something.

I rolled to the 3rd music room to tell Haruhi. When I opened the doors, the rose petals of doom came out at me and were gone soon enough so that I could see. My cello case was still on my back and I swiftly rolled into the room.

Without anyone noticing I sneaking/rolled my way over to Haruhi.

"_We will be here till the end of the club. MFIF." I wrote and gave it to her._

My family told me that to stay with I wanted to stay with Haruhi I had to tell her and dad the whole truth, at least what I knew. So they knew that MFIA, meant Mafia Family In Fight. What a lovely family. Haruhi and dad took it really well though and said it was fine. They were worried though. Who wouldn't be? She sighed and nodded. I patted her on the shoulder and was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm and made me sit down. The girls were swooning at our sibling act. What were we the twins? Eww. The girls took out there phone and started texting other people and not less than 10 minutes, more girls came in and requested Haruhi. Kyouya looked over and I saw his eyes widened when he saw me 'suddenly' appear. He then composed himself and turned to the girls with his famous host smile. FAKE! -cough, cough. I didn't think that I swear.

"So Onyx-senpai, what brings you here. I mean you used to but then you stopped coming so…" a girl asked, she was a first year.

"_Haruhi and I had plans and were going to leave but I got a message from my uncle and said he had to work, plus I don't think I could have gotten him away from you lovely ladies. It's all he ever talks about at home. I swear he is going to leave me for you guys." I wrote._

"Oh no, he would never do that. Haruhi-kun is just to nice." The girl said.

"_Well I mean. You girls are all so beautiful, and have captured my brothers heart." I wrote._

All the girls swooned at this, but one saw my case and looked at it curiously.

"Onyx-senpai what instrument do you play?" a girl asked.

"_It's a secret, that only Haruhi knows." I wrote and smiled lovingly. _

"KYA!" The screamed but I had to hold my ears so they wouldn't bleed. Ow. Pain. _BURNS! It Burns!._

I let go as it was there time to go.

-**TIME SKIP AGAIN-**

The club was over so I stood up and stretched. I picked up my case and placed it on my back, then put my roller-skates back on. During the time I was here I was getting stiff so I relaxed a bit. Apparently everyone thought I was so 'Kawaii.'

"Haruhi. Can I talk to you?" Kyouya asked

"Yes senpai." she said and walked away. I looked at everyone and saw they were all looking at me.

"Onyx-chan. I think we need to talk." Mitsukini said.

I looked everyone in the eyes and flinched inwardly. They looked a mixture of sad and mad. Thos couldn't be good.

**Cliffhanger! Thank you once again my dear readers for reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Arigato! -Insane Musician**


	20. Twins and Jealousy

**Alright when Onyx is writing on her bored it will be in**_ Italics _**and when she is using sigh language it will be **Underlined. _**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message. **__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

"Onyx-chan. I think we need to talk." Mitsukini said.

I looked everyone in the eyes and flinched inwardly. They looked a mixture of sad and mad. Thos couldn't be good.

**STORY:**

Damn. Damn. Damn. Why? Why couldn't I have just stayed away from this place completely? Being I just had to show Haruhi that thing now? It could have been later. I stood there silently begging for someone to walk through that door and save me.

…

…

…

Well that's not going to happen. Thanks a lot I was just about to hear them out when the doors slammed open. YES! Someone up there does love me, but then I saw who it was. My cousin Andy and his twin Andrew. Don't get me wrong I love them both dearly, but the freaking annoy me to death! I swear today I will punch them in the face if they don't leave me alone. They looked around the room and waved enthusiastically to Haruhi who didn't even notice them. They shrugged and finally noticed I was being surrounded by guys and went into protective 'Brother' mode. They were worse than Tamaki and the Twins together. They ran over to me and swept me up into their arms. They are freaking 6'2. Giants! I sighed and took off my rollerblades dropping them on the couch behind us. I jumped down and felt the hard cold tiles beneath my feet.

"Kitty~" They chanted

"_Go away." I wrote and they went into Tamaki's Corner of Emoness._

"Kitty Doesn't love us anymore!" They screeched. I had to cover my ears. I fixed my cello case that was still on my back and sighed silently. Bakas. I had work to do tonight.

"Really? Are you serious?" I heard Haruhi ask.

"Yes Haruhi." Kyouya said. He turned to everyone and blinked at my twins in their corner. "Everyone I have some news," He said addressing everyone.

"What is it Mommy?" Tamaki asked.

"It seems Haruhi has gotten most of her debt paid off. By Monday's end she will have gotten it all paid off." He said and the room went tense.

"You mean she can leave the Host Club at anytime after Monday ends?" The twins asked

"Yes." was all he said.

"This is all **your **fault! If you wouldn't have come in here all those times we could still have Haruhi in the Club!" Hikaru yelled in anger

I did not speak, I did not blink, I did nothing, I felt nothing. One day I was going to snap and that will be my downfall, but on who? My cousins came up behind me just in case. They knew I could get violent. I knew that as well but under worse things only.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru said quietly.

"No Kaoru, I'm tired of this…freak ruining our live. She is taking Haruhi away from the club, I bet that is what she wanted all along." He said defiantly

Freak. Freak. Freak. Is that what everyone is going to refer me to now? My bangs slid in front of both of my eyes so no one saw my eyes, the expression of hate, anger, and hurt shown through. After the girls had left my sunglasses came off, now they were slid back into place, no one needed to know. I finally looked up and Hikaru still looked pissed. I walked up to him and he looked down at me with pure hate and disgust.

I snapped.

I lunged at him but someone caught me around the waist. I looked back and saw Andrew. His brother next to him and looking at me with a small smile.

"Stupid runt." he murmered but my cousins heard him and so did I.

The arm around me slipped away and I lunged again. I rammed into him, throwing him off balance and sending him to the floor. The arm went around me again and I fought it this time.

"Woops my hand slipped." my cousin said.

"Bull. You did that on purpose." He said from the floor.

"Your right but then I could have let her pummel you till your in a bloody coma but I didn't." he said and shrugged.

I looked down and finally realized what I did. My eyes started to water and the scars on my arm were becoming more aware to myself. My escape felt like miles away.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

"What?" I asked, my voice cracked slightly, but everyone noticed.

"…I'm coming." Said a comforting voice, then hung up.

Shut the phone and grabbed my bad.

"**Uncle is coming. He will be here soon." I signed.**

"**Ok. I am sorry for what they said, By Monday's end I will not be part of the Host Club anymore." she signed back**

"**Nope. That's not going to happen." I signed.**

Before anyone could react, I rushed Haruhi and pushed her into a vase that had been there. Everything slowed. Everyone watched as it came crashing down and shattered against the ground. Haruhi looked down at the vase and instead of being mad like the last time, she smiled.

"You know that wasn't necessary?" Kyouya asked.

He looked up and noticed the small girl was not there anymore. they looked over at the door and saw, just in time, that she threw something in the air and watched as it landed in her mouth. She turned and saw Haruhi running with her bag.

"Oi! Onyx, someone special is here to pick you up instead of dad." My twins said

My eyes lit up as I ran out the door with Haruhi in tow.

**-3rd**** PERSON-**

The Club members and my twins looked out the window and saw a boy, standing at 5 foot 9, brown hair blue eyes. Right behind him was a motorcycle. Soon enough they saw Onyx and Haruhi, when Onyx lunged at the boy and tackled him in a hug. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

What was this feeling Hunny was having. It was like boiling anger. Every time a guy he didn't know hugged her, hell any guy that hugged her. He was mad at himself for not sticking up for the girl. He wanted to punch Hikaru for hurting his Onyx…his. He never thought of the small girl as his, but then he has never had these feelings before. Maybe...just maybe he was falling for the girl who was a science experiment and more the usually had a bad experience with the host Club. He would try everything in his might to get her.

Everyone saw Hunny's determined face and looked back out the window to see the small girl on the motorcycle with her arms wrapped around his waist. They watched as Haruhi went into the limo that had just shown up and just stared in awe as the motorcycle did a wheelie and rocketed away.

"Hikaru, we are going to go find her and we are all saying sorry, and thanking her for shoving Haruhi into that vase." Tamaki said and with that they left.

**This has been chapter 20 of Chemical Burns. I really do hope I have been doing good with this story, and I am glad to have gotten the reviews that I have. I do love writing this story. I thank you for staying as long as you have. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit on the sadder side. But I will make it up to you I swear. Thank you all once again. Review Please and tell me what you thinkm whether it is good or bad. -Insane Musician**


	21. Painting, and Ballroom Music

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sign language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

"Hikaru, we are going to go find her and we are all saying sorry, and thanking her for shoving Haruhi into that vase." Tamaki said and with that they left.

**STORY:**

With her black shorts on, a black spaghetti strap-tank top, no shoes, and her purple hair its normal wavy self, but in a half ponytail in the back, and a medium strand hanging loosely in front of one her eyes, the rest was held back by an orange stretching headband. Haruhi on the other hand wore a white plain t-shirt, and borrowed black shorts (mine), and bare foot. Everything else was normal. My sunglasses were off, and my small deformities were out. I set up an Ipod player that I 'borrowed' from my uncle. I made a lot of CDs because we were going to be here for a while. She smiled contently as the white walls and papers were spread across everywhere. They were in a store that had been closed down and was now her own painting shop (after a long argument, for all the birthdays her family missed), They had one long window, but the could only look out, no one could look in, and it was sound proof. I looked over to see Haruhi uncovering the paint cans.

"So yare you really mad at Hikaru?" she asked

"Iie." I said, like I said before, I talk but not as much as I used to, now it was showing more that I could actually talk. I had to stop that.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, really, I was never really mad, well I was at first but then I got over it. So now I am seeing how long it is till they apologize or till I'm bored and figure something else out to get them back." I signed

She sweatdropped but smiled all the same. She knew how I was and how I liked revenge. I smiled back at her and blasted the music. Ricochet by The Shiny Toy Guns. Instead of taking a paint brush and starting, I dipped my foot in a teal and the other in orange. My hands went in a green and a yellow. Haruhi grabbed dark blue, grey, Purple and yellow as well. We did cartwheels, threw paint, kicked paint, threw it at each other, twirled around, and splattered it. After an Hour of that I found this powder paint and what it was, what when the paint was drying or still wet, you through it and in gave that color as well, like tie dye without the swirls…well…never mind. By the time we were done, we were head to toe in different colors, when we walked out people would gawk at us and some even took pictures. But of course some things were hidden. All was well and calm until we heard a voice.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Two voices sounded at the same time, I flinched. It still hurt.

I murmured and said I was going home. No one saw me slip away or so I thought.

**-3rd**** PERSON-**

Mori saw the small girl slip away but said nothing. It had been a shock to everyone when they saw Haruhi and Onyx come out of that place covered in paint and all different kinds. For the first time they saw a genuine smile on the small girls face but it flitted away when she heard their voice. The others never noticed her and if they did, like Mori they didn't say anything.

"Daughter why are you covered in paint?" Tamaki wailed

"Your not my dad! -sigh- And because me and Onyx were bonding and having fun." she said and looked around and noticed her sister was gone but then her fun vibrated making her jump.

"_**Haru, I decided to leave you in the hands of your friends for now. I will be a phone call away if you need me. Have fun. Love you -Yx**_

Haruhi smiled sadly at her phone, knowing it was no use to try and get her and the guys to get along.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Tamaki asked serious.

"Umm…ya I'm fine just a text. What are you guys doing here?" she asked hesitantly.

"We came to apologize to your sister. Where is she?" Tamaki asked and she just sweatdropped.

"She slipped away not to long ago. I can't believe you didn't notice." she said, "And besides you won't be able to find her. Not even the famous Kyouya Ootori. It takes someone special to find her." She said and walked away leaving the Host Club in shock.

**MONDAY MORNING IN CLASS: ONXY:**

Monday morning I walked into the classroom, and now no one stared at me, no one would gasp or anything. My hood was down and so were my ears, my sunglasses were on like normal, but my usual dry hair was wet and very wavy and curly. It was interesting but no one cared and neither did I. I did get a few looks from guys as they saw my outfit: A black tank top with a zip up sweatshirt over it, with a black pleated mid thigh skirt with fishnet stockings and converse that go to my knees. I lost a bet with my Uncle and this is what I had to wear…well after some discussing, I was not going to wear pink.

Anyway I walked to my seat and sat down when the bell rang. The teacher looked up and nodded to the class and started taking attendance. He was cut off when the phone started ringing. Which was kinda weird. He picked up the phone and listened before saying a goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked around and he looked around the room before his blue eyes met mine.

"Onyx they are ready for you. I trust you already did your homework ahead of time." he said.

I smirked and nodded. I picked up my two bags and handed the homework to him. One backpack held my homework and school crap while the other held extra clothes and some CDs with my Uncles laptop. I walked out of the class with a salute to the teacher who rolled his eyes but returned it.

**TIME SKIP:**

"Alright so you know how to work this now?" my Uncle 'Aki' asked as he was the electrical expert.

I nodded mutely at him, he smiled and ruffled his hair and left the empty room. I was in the ballroom where they were going to hold the dance and so I had my Dj place set up. All this week I would be here during school and doing half the homework than normal at home. I smiled and looked around this was to be my sanctuary till Friday afternoon when they would start decorating this place. So till then it was all mine. A laugh of excitement escaped my lips as I quickly went over to the laptop that was hooked up to the speakers. I looked through my songs that couldn't be in the dance and started playing Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead. I smiled again for what felt like the hundredth time today. I was happy to be here on my own.

'my lips are sewn shut,  
i watch my self bleed,  
they push and pull  
and its killing me within'

The sound filled my ears and I sighed happily, not noticing the eyes that watched me**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. The next chapter will be the first part to the dance and I have a few song ideas but If you would please send in some other song iideas, whether they be slow dances or upbeat songs, just please send them in and tell what they are via slow dance or upbeat. It will be deeply appreciated. Please Review good or bad. Thank you -Insane Musician**


	22. Author's Note Please Help!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

Alright as some of you know Onyx is the Dj for the up coming dance. I have a favor to ask you. In the next chapter it is going to be the first part of the dance, and I am having a bit of trouble picking out some songs. I need some slow dance songs and some upbeat songs. I would really appreciate it if you sent me some. I will pos the next chapter when I get enough songs and type it up. Please help. Thanks again for reading my story.


	23. Dragging feet and Dance part 1

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sigh language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**THANKS:**

Dragonflyer30

BlackButterfly1412

Whitedragon92

Serria Clover

Sayonara Yasashii Akumu

MissUnderRated

For giving me ideas for songs.

**RECAP:**

The sound filled my ears and I sighed happily, not noticing the eyes that watched me.

**STORY: THURSDAY:**

Since Monday I would go into the Ballroom and work for hours, while quickly do my necessities. Lunch, Bathroom, and stretching. that's it. But since that day I have felt like someone or someones' are watching me. Yet when I turned around I saw no one, I would shrug it off and go back to work. Right now I just walked into class back to normal mind you. The bell rang and everyone was in their seats. Kent was in his seat sleeping and Damin was right next to me throwing things at Kent and laughing when Kent would wake up and cuss him out. The teacher then walked in and our normal routine would go into affect. I made it priority every morning to grab Pocky and my rollerblades.

**3****RD**** PERSON:**

Everyone noticed the slight change in Onyx Fujioka's mood since Monday. No one ever asked though. She would disappear during first hour, when only four people knew where she was but they couldn't get them to tell. Umiheto, Kentaro, Haruhi, and Damin. The Host Club was still trying to find her so they could apologize, thinking she was still depressed about it. Even the Shadow King himself. But her friends knew better. Her birthday, as much as she dreaded it, was coming up soon. The dance was supposed to be half masquerade, half not. They would go half the dance with a mask on and half not. It is a Halloween dance, you ask why this is relevant? Her birthday is October 31st. Halloween day. No one knows her birthday not even her family. Her birth certificate was burned by her parents. Eliminating her from all their memory. Back to the story at hand though. The teacher walked in and waved her forward. Today she was getting help from Kentaro and Damin. When he gave consent and she turned in her homework the class watched as they tried to wake Kentaro up but to no prevail. Finally the small girl shrugged and smirked. Damin went wide eyed, not liking the look on the small girl's face. Kentaro was sitting up in his desk but he was leaning his cheek against his hand. Onyx moved said hand making him face plant against the desk, not waking up. Everyone stared in shock as they watched the girl drag him out of his chair and, by the foot, dragging him out of the room. Damin was trying very hard not to laugh but failed and for the first time everyone heard him laugh joyfully. The girls swooned and the boys glared at the boy. They had competition. The boys in Onyx's class did not give her a second look when they figured out all she wore was dark clothes, didn't talk, and didn't show her manners just to make them mad. It didn't bother her one bit.

**AFTER SCHOOL: HOST CLUB:**

Haruhi walked into the club and was immediately swept up in Tamaki's arms. She shoved him away and was just ready to get out of here. She would be leaving early to help with the decorations. We wouldn't have to entertain today considering the dance is tomorrow, so today was all about meeting which she would, thankfully, be skipping. Gotta love a sister who wants your help. We were just about to start the meeting when the doors slammed open making everyone jump but Kyouya and Takashi who just looked shocked. She walked through the door with a smirk plastered on her face, trying to hide the excitement that she held in her eyes. Her head bobbed with her music, her pants were black skinny jeans with studs at the bottom, a red and black plaid mini skirt flared mid thigh over the pants. She wore no shoes but or some odd reason it made her walk like she was on air. Her shirt was a black was a black tank top with a red and black plaid vest over it. On her neck she wore a chain that held 5 rings: 1 from Haruhi, 1 from Umiheto, 1 from Damin, 1 from Kentaro, and 1 that was her mother's wedding ring. She had an emerald green ring in her eyebrow, her ears and tail were away like normal and her sunglasses were on. Haruhi got up and the Host Club just starred at the small girl who they had tried to catch up to for a while now but never could.

"Onyx-senpai. We just wanted to say we are sorry." Hikaru mumbled

The Host club watched the small girl as she turned to Haruhi and smiled at her. Haruhi rolled her eyes and dug through her pocket and Handed her 900 yen.

"You guys couldn't wait another day. I could have got double that." Haruhi mumbled.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Koaru asked.

"_After Hikaru said that I was mad, but after getting that all my life I got over it relatively quick. I got bored and I wanted revenge, so I let you think that I was depressed about it. To show you that if you ever mess with me I can make it worse for you. So I made a bet with Haruhi to see how long it would take for you to apologize and I was right." Onyx wrote._

And with that her and Haruhi walked out of he 3rd music room with the guys in shock but with one amused. Kyouya.

**THE DANCE: ONYX:**

The dance was up and running, everyone was in a mask for now. I wore An emerald green strapless dress, that went down to the floor, it hugged my waist and torso but flared out before it hit my legs. I wore stiletto shoes to make me taller. About 5'2 now. I had green contacts in that matched the dress and long red hair. My mask was black with green feathers that covered half of my face Now I was the Dj for tonight and I was going to have to talk. I shuddered at the thought. Alright, well no one will know who I am. I walked up to wear all my electronics were and took the microphone.

"Everyone. Welcome to the special Halloween Dance. As you know through half of this dance you will need to keep your mask on. Have fun tonight. Who knows what scary things you may find in this dance tonight." I said and sat down in my chair.

'_And the man at the back said  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya,  
it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz,  
ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz'  
_

I played the song, Ballroom Blitz and hopped off the stage, I was about to go find Haruhi, who for the first part of the dance would be a boy, and dance with her. That was until I hand stopped me in my tracks.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said behind me, I knew that voice. That voice was….

**Welcome to another chapter of Chemical Burns. This Chapter will be the starter of the dance where things may change or they may not. Stay tuned for more. Review Please. Insane Musician**


	24. Dance Part 2: Cinderella Dance

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sigh language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**THANKS:**

Dragonflyer30

BlackButterfly1412

Whitedragon92

Serria Clover

Sayonara Yasashii Akumu

MissUnderRated

**RECAP:**

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said behind me, I knew that voice. That voice was….

**STORY:**

That voice was Mitsukini. I fought the blush that was creeping up. Why him? Why? I nodded slowly and let a smile be plastered on my face. He took one of his hands and grabbed one of mine, started spinning me around and giggling like a little kid. I slightly frowned at this, I was an inch shorter than him out of these heels and I didn't act like that. But then again give me chocolate and I bounce off the walls, I am part cat, and I sleep with a stuffed cat. Maybe I'm just not as fun as I should be.

"Do you go to this school? You don't remind me of anyone and I don't know anyone with an English accent." He said happily.

English **(British kind)** accent? I didn't know I had one of those. I shrugged it off.

"Yes I go here, I actually know you pretty well. Plus I'm in disguise." I said smiling and gave a small wink.

"It's a great disguise!" he exclaimed.

We went on dance, him trying to figure out who I am but would never tell. We didn't notice the song changed into a slow song, Once Upon a December.

'_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December'_

That's the song that rang through the speakers, when I looked up at my space I saw Kentaro grinning at me like mad. I blushed and didn't look at anyone. I finally got the nerve to look at Mitsukini and when I did I saw him starring at me intently. I fought the other blush that crept up.

"You look kind of familiar now, and yet I don't know where." he sort of mumbled to himself.

I smiled slightly at him hoping he wouldn't remember. The song came to an end, I excused myself and I walked away and walked up to my station. I clicked through the laptop and scrolled till I found a song. I got up and walked over to Haruhi, who was leaning against a pillar, and grabbed her hand right when the song started.

'There's a chill in the airYou hear a creak on the stairsYou've got a knock on your doorIs there anybody out?'

We spun and swayed, laughed when I did a nerdy moves and yet no one else laughed, they just watched. I heard all their questions they asked their friends.

-'Who is she?'  
-'Does she know Haruhi?'  
-'Could that be Onyx-senpai?'  
-'No It couldn't be, she's is taller that Onyx-senpai, she doesn't have red hair or green eyes, and wears all black.'

I smiled and laughed with my sister, we were both in disguise. Surprise , surprise. We bumped hips and twirled more. Soon the song was over and I walked up to my spot.

"Alright everyone, grab a partner, here's a slow dance." I said and started the music.

'_When I See your smile  
__Tears run down my face  
__I can't replace  
__And now that I'm stronger I've figured out'_

That song rang out through the speakers. Your Guardian Angel. I smiled at this song, why? I have no idea. I looked around and saw Haruhi dancing with some girls along with everyone else, but one small Host. Mitsukini was somewhere but I couldn't see him. Why was I looking? Why did I care? I shrugged and looked back at the computer screen typing away.

**TIME SKIP:**

All of the Host Club has danced with me now, trying to figure out who I was. Kyouya's was the most interesting. He didn't ask me to dance, he sat by me and asked me questions, and would only give the same answers to the ones before. That she knew who they were, that she was in disguise, and that she loved to sing, but since none of them knew the last one they would never know. I walked down the steps and with the remote in my hand, with a click a button the music started, I walked over to a random guy who was in my class. He smiled graciously and took my hand, and we walked to the dance floor. He put his hand on my hip and I on his shoulder.

'Hello my friendI remember when you wereSo alive with your wide eyesThen the light that you had in your heart was stolenNow you say that it ain't worth stayin'You wanna run but you're hesitatin'I'm talkin' to me'That's about how long we got till someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and it was Mitsukini. Really again? Why did I do to someone up there? Mitsukini took his place and did the same, we were barely a few inches apart.

"I want to know who you are. Why I know you, yet I don't know who you are though. You seem so familiar." He mumbled.

I held my breath, maybe just maybe he wouldn't recognize me.

"I don't want you to know who I am. This is the only night I can be the real me that I used to be. If anyone knew this side of me, they would know how to get into my heart and break it." I said and the song ended right then.

I gave a quick smile and walked off. I walked up to my stationed and started on the rest of the night.

**TIMESKIP: MITSUKINI:**

"Kyo-chan, who is she?" I asked

"I just don't know. Her disguise is impeccable. I mean at first I thought it was Onyx-senpai, but then it seems the heels would have to be taller than any brand I know, a wing and contacts I could see but when she talked before I never detected an English accent that good. So I don't know if that was her or some other girl. Have you asked Haruhi?" he asked

"No, but it made sense since they were dancing more than anyone else." the twins said together.

Haru-chan walked up at that moment and we all looked at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh my dearest daughter, do you know that girl that is Dj-ing?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." she said and we all looked surprised, "And so do you guys." she finished.

Songs were playing in the background as we all stared at her. From Livin La Vida Loca, to If I Had You. They just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"So…who is she Haru-chan?" I asked with the puppy eyes.

She looked stuck for a moment, like she wanted to tell me but knew she shouldn't..

"I-I'm sorry but I can't tell anyone. I'm letting her have her one night to be the self she was meant to be." she said and walked toward said girl.

**TIME SKIP: AFTER DANCE: ONYX:**

During the dance I played some songs like:

Take It Off, Holding Out For A Hero,

Raise Your Glass,

It Ends Tonight,

Please Don't Stop The Music,

Check Yes Juliet,

Me & You,

Cha Cha Slide,

Still by the end of the dance no one knew who I was. Haruhi was picked up by dad and so I kept my cover, I went home by a car I borrowed from my Uncle. Tonight was one of my favorites and I will never forget it. I will change at my Uncle's house and rollerblade home. No one will suspect a thing. I'm glad I had this day as who I would have been without the tail. It was my normal hair color and eye color that they found when I told them. They were over joyed to help witht the dance and my appearance, I have to thank them for a lot. I have my family and I had my Cinderella dream dance so to speak and now I am happy. Maybe it will lat this time, or even maybe get better…

**This has been the second and last part of the dance. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me forever to look up every song and choose, and some I didn't get to put on here. I want to thank the ones who had sent in song ideas once again, names are above. Please Review to tell me if you liked it or not. Insane Musician**


	25. Wounds and Kidnapping

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sigh language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

I have my family and I had my Cinderella dream dance so to speak and now I am happy. Maybe it will last this time, or even maybe get better…

**STORY: MONDAY:**

When I came in the next day my hood was pulled over and covered over half my face. For this reason was because this weekend I had major training. My family wants me to be in the family business. I will be leaning fighting by hand and sword, and I have to find a gun I can handle. That would be next weekend though. This weekend I had fighting with both. I had a sword wound on my cheek to my jaw and a black eye it wasn't swollen anymore. I could see through it but it was very noticeable especially because of my very pale skin. I also had many scratches on my arms and legs. Plus my stupid cousin ambushed me and nicked my ear so a small triangle is now gone! I wonder if he woke up yet… I swear I didn't do it if he is terribly hurt. Today none of the teachers asked me to put my hood down and it was the last class till lunch. This morning I woke up late and had no time to put on cover up. I rolled into the classroom and passed the teacher, who I hated! I rolled in and sat down, hoping that she wouldn't notice and just leave me alone today.

"Fujioka! Hood. Down. Now." The teacher yelled. Dang it!

I slowly placed my hood down and oh man, did the teacher turn pale along with Kentaro and Damin. No one else saw it besides those three.

"You can have your hood up if you w-wish." her last word cracked and I nodded.

Class went on and on, and when finally the bell rang, Damin and Kent picked me up by the arms and rushed me out of the room leaving people I the dust. When I was finally put down in the lunchroom on a seat, thankfully, they started interrogating me.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"What other marks do you have?"

"Who hit you"

Stuff like that. I shook my head not wanting to say, I wanted it to be a secret that I was getting trained. What was I going to say? 'Oh my Mafia family was teaching me how to fight because they wanted me to learn the family business, oh and guess what else! I get to find a gun this weekend' No that wasn't happening EVER.

Finally Umiheto came out of no where, scaring the host club who sat at the end of the table, and sat down but sensed the tenseness.

**-3****RD**** PERSON-**

No sooner had the trio sat down, everyone at the Host Club was at the other end of the table, the club members heard them giving her 3rd degree. When the questions had all been asked the whole group looked at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry but even I don't know what happened." she lied.

"You're her sister, shouldn't she have told you?" Kyouya inquired.

"No. She wants to keep me out of her family matters. She says its better that way. Plus I need to worry about my studies more." Haruhi said quickly.

Suddenly a bento box was sent in front of Haruhi and everyone but Mori and Kyouya jumped.

"Where do you keep coming from?" Kyouya questioned out loud.

"_The air. I'm a magical being who can appear from thin air." she wrote and rolled her eyes._

"How are you?" Haruhi asked her older sister.

"I'm fine just really sore from being defeated 13 times." she signed

"Well duh." Haruhi said and smiled sadly.

They didn't notice the persons come up behind her until it was to late. Onyx was just turning around when the twins pulled her hood down and exposed her sore face. There were many gasps throughout the lunch room and everything went silent. She stood there scared to move, but man did she just want to turn and punch the twins in the face. Her hand tightened into a fist and she was about to lunge at them when a hand went around her waist and affectively stopped her. She wiggled and clawed but they wouldn't let go. She could have sworn she saw blood but at the time didn't think anything of it. She just wanted to get out of there before anyone asked her where she got the wounds or how. It wasn't like she was beaten by her family members because they wanted to…well I don't know about that because they are all very violent but in a good way, it was just she didn't want them to see that she was getting training because she was weak or something. No one would move or try to help her, she shot a pleading look at Haruhi hopping she could end this but she shook her head and mouthed that she couldn't do anything. She tried to get out again wiggling around or trying to find a good place to get a handle on him, but with her luck she couldn't. She gave up and just stood there looking down.

"Onyx-senpai what happened to you?" Kyouya asked looking at her face wounds.

She merely shook her head and looked away.

"Well the scratches are nothing unless there are more?" he asked

"_I know they are nothing, all my wounds are nothing. I don't even know why you guys are doing this." she wrote._

"All wounds? What other ones do you have?" he asked

She shook her head and caused Kyouya to sigh in irritation. He snapped his fingers and all of the Host Club dashed of including the person who had her. She looked up to see who it was as her breath stopped. Mitsukini. Why of all people did it have to be him? Wasn't it enough at the dance…

"_**Where are you? Couldn't you, I don't know, help me or something? -Yx"**_

She waited a few moments for a reply to the text but it never came. She sighed dejectedly and just waited till they got to where ever they were going. A few minutes they were in front of the 3rd music room doors. Lovely. The walked inside but she but her feet down, literally, and wouldn't budge. That was until she hefted of Hunny's shoulder. Might as well hog tie me and gag me, she thought sadly. Hunny sat her down gently but then was tackled but an over zealous Tamaki.

"Daughter what has happened to you?" he asked her frantically.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp at least to reach his board but couldn't move. She looked over at Kyouya, when he looked back she mouthed that she didn't want to talk.

"Tamaki she won't talk you need to get off one of her arms." he said smirking.

He's good.

"_I'm not your daughter! I don't even know why you brought me in here. I'm not part of your family anymore, not since I first came here. So just leave alone and let me handle this. It's. None. Of. Your. Concern." And that's all she wrote._

**Oh what will happen now? Will they let her go? Will they make her stay? Will they find her cuts that she made intentionally? Stay tuned! I hope you like this chapter. Review! -Insane Musician**


	26. Saved, Artillery, and Prisoner!

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sigh language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

_It's. None. Of. Your. Concern." And that's all she wrote._

**STORY:**

"Onyx." Mitsukini mumbled to himself.

I ignored him and stared at the people in front of me. They know my darkest secret and my past. They have hurt me three times. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me, fool me thrice…well there shouldn't be a third one. I looked in everyone of their eyes, not that they could see. Kyouya starting moving to her arms, specifically the one with her own marks on it. She we cut into her skin more last night. Like a drug to her. She thrashed and screamed but couldn't get free. Finally luck was on her side when the doors flew open and there was standing a very tall man with black hair and green eyes. Uncle!

"What do you think you are doing, Gents? He asked in his deep voice.

"Trying to see if she has any other any other wounds." Kyouya said charmingly.

"Already taken care of last night, she was with me and my family. Training. That's all you need to know. Thank you for worrying about her." he said.

He was serious something he usually wasn't. Everyone could here the English accent in his voice. Tamaki let go of her and she got up.

"We were just worried." Tamaki mumbled with tears in his eyes.

"_Why? Why would you of all people be concerned about me?" I wrote_

"Onyx we all wanted to say we are sorry, and we want you to come back." Mitsukini asked, ignoring my question.

"_I heard this thing: Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me, fool me thrice…well there shouldn't be a third one. There was three times I was hurt by you. Tell me this, why should I give you a fourth chance when I wouldn't give others a second?" I wrote._

"Because we want to be apart of your life and we want you to think of us as family." Mitsukini said dropping the cute act.

"_I have family, why would I need more?" I asked_

"Please Onyx-senpai." the twins asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Why me? I sighed giving in for the last time.

"_If I forgive you this last time, you will promise that you will do nothing to make me regret this. Got it?" I wrote_

"I promise." they all said

"Onyx we must go. Something happened and your…project will have to be moved up to today." My uncle said. I forgot he was there…

I nodded my head and walked over to Haruhi.

"I am starting the weapons training tonight. Be safe and I will be home late tonight. You have my number if you need me. If anything happens I will be there in 5 minutes. This weekend I will be training you in defending yourself, and do not complain. Make sure you eat enough tonight, don't forget to take a shower, and your homework. Get to bed at a reasonable hour. Got it?" I signed

"Yes, yes I will. You sound like a mother." she said smiling

"Then I am doing my job. Just be careful. I love you." I signed.

"Alright I love you to, be safe." she said and waved me off.

I turned to my Uncle and nodded slightly. It was to be a long day.

**-3****RD**** PERSON-**

They all watched as Onyx Fujioka walked out the door without another word. It was a few minutes before anybody noticed anything and then…

"Wait we never figured out why she had those marks!" Hikaru stated.

Everyone face palmed but Haruhi who was on the floor laughing very hard.

-**TIME SKIP-**

Onyx had just gotten done with the arms training, she had found the weapon that fit her best…well weapons. .35 millimeter and a sniper rifle. It was invigorating…oh who the hell am I kidding? It was freaking amazing! I have more training coming up but it seems someone is trying to target the mafia family. They aren't getting very far but we don't want to take any chances. They don't want to involve me yet but they want me to be ready for anything. I looked over and saw a kid getting beat up and I decided to help…

-**HARUHI-LUNCH-**

I didn't see Onyx this morning and I am getting worried. No one has seen her. The Host Club was all at the same table with Kentaro and Damin by us, Nekozawa-senpai was away from us. My phone started ringing and when I looked at the called I.D. I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes is this Haruhi Fujioka?" A male voice said.

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" I asked and sparked everyone's attention.

"This is Officer Yoko. We have your sister in custody and we can't seem to get a hold of anyone else. She has the money for bail but we need someone to take her." he said

"Right I will be there right away. Thank you." I said and hung up.

"Son of a mother ****." I said and slammed my head on the table.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked spazing.

"Nothing, never mind I have to go get my sister." I said and got up.

"Where is she?" Kentaro asked

"Jail." I said and left with people right behind me.

**Oh no...what did Onyx do to get into jail? Will she get out...probably...anyway stay tuned for more Chemical Burns. Please Review and tell me what you think. -Insane Musician**


	27. Prison Buddies and Questions

**Writing in the board will be in**_ Italics  
_**Using sigh language will be **Underlined.  
_**Bold underlined and Italics is a text message.  
**__**Bold and Italics is phone call.**_

**^Note^**

**RECAP:**

"Jail." I said and left with people right behind me.

**STORY:HARUHI:**

Oh man I was beyond anything in this world, pissed, relieved, tired and annoyed. Why the hell is she in jail? Did she want dad to have a stroke? With all the piercings he almost died. She actually changing at all, just in front of people she acted different. I walked in front of the guys, apparently they knew how I felt because they kind of stayed away from me. We rode in one of their limos (I'm not to sure who's) in silence. I cooled down a bit and was just hopping she wasn't hurt or anything. The limo ride was about 20 minutes, but it was awkward. I have to say I was surprised when I saw Kentaro, Umiheto, and Damin climb in behind everyone, but then when I saw how she had a little group of her own, just like I had mine but it seems she might just let the Host Club in this time…who knows. Though knowing them they will probably end up screwing up. I looked over at the guys they all looked worried, and if you look hard enough you see a glint in it in Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai. When we finally arrived at the jail I walked up to the officer at the desk.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Onyx's sister. What did my sister do tot get arrested?" I asked as usual

"Your sister is arrested for assault and resisting arrest." he said calmly and led us in the back.

What I saw should have surprised me yet nothing. After hearing her get arrested and seeing her actual family nothing surprises me with her. There she was surrounded by guy much bigger than her by FEET! And yet they were playing go fish. What the heck? I noticed that Onyx had a cut on her cheek that she didn't have yesterday. A boy was cowering in the corner and he looked worse then she did. He came up behind her and I watched calmly as he tried to take a swing at her, but before it collided with her one of the guys next to her cause his punch and threw him back in the corner. She smiled thank fully at him and went back to the game.

"You need to be more on guard, Imouto." he said in a dark gravely voice.

How is it she can get guys like that to freaking bow down to her? They are wrapped around her little fingers. I gotta learn that!

"Ah." she said quietly.

She has been trying to talk more but it hasn't been working to well.

"Fujioka. You've been freed. If I see that again Yomo I will drop the charges on her and put double on you got it?" the officer asked the boy in the corner.

Onyx looked up and smiled slightly at us. She got up and bowed to the guys before taking her leave. That's when we took her all in. She wore a black t-shirt that had a lot of tears in it from a knife or something, you could see part of her Puma. Her pants that were black skinnies until they hit her calves then they flair a bit, had tears on the ankles and knees but that was it. Black sweat band covered one of her wrists and the other had a few jelly bands on it. She wore regular converse that had a little mud on them. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs covered her left eye, not that anyone could seem she had her sunglasses on they looked perfect. As always.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home. Luckily dad got home late and went in early today." I said hugging her.

"G-gomen." she said quietly.

After everyone got their worries out we loaded up into the limo and were on our way home when someones asked the inevitable.

"Care to explain the whole story?" Damin asked the small girl. She took her board back that they confiscated among other things at the police station.

"_Well you see, I was walking home from my Uncle's when I saw a girl getting harassed by a group of guys. I walked up to help her and they started a fight with me so I fought back but one of them had a knife, hence the cut on my cheeks and my clothes being torn. Well I finally got them away from her but now they were coming at me, so the girl called the cops and when they came I tried to explain to them that to the officers but when they saw me reaching for something they thought it was a weapon and it doesn't help that I didn't talk so they saw it as resisting arrest." She wrote. I sweatdropped._

"Hell yes. Onyx has a record now!" Damin said high-fiveing Kentaro.

Umiheto pulled me onto his lap and laughed with them.

"Well at least you biological family will be happy to hear that." Haruhi said smiling a bit.

"By the way, Onyx, I wanted some information on you just in case. Is that alright?" Kyouya asked.

She nodded her head.

"What is your original name?" he asked

"_Onyx October Ito." she answered._

"Favorite color?"

"_Black." She wrote_

"Finally, what is your birth date?" he asked

All eyes went to me when he asked that.

"I don't even know that." Kentaro said

"None of her family knows I asked." Damin and Umiheto said.

"_That's because no one needs to know when I was born!" she put._

Truthfully she mumbled it when she was sleeping one day and I always knew from then.

"Why won't you tell us?" Hunny-senpai asked

"_Why do you need to know when I was born?" she asked_

"Because we do." he said

"_Fine my birthday is…._

**Here is another chapter of Chemical Burns. I hope you liked it! Please Review! -Insane Musician**


	28. Author's Note!

Oh I am so sorry guys! I know it has been way to long and I am sooooo incredibly sorry. I will have a chapter up real soon I promise. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to write next but I have figured it out. Anyway, I have been reading when I could.

Sleepytime Story by Escape to Ouran, is one I am keeping up with since it is amazing

Mysterious Love by GothicLover13, is another great story, its a Mori/oc about a girl who is a vampire, I know odd right? But it's quite good.

Bleed Me A Melody by GothicLover13, is an AMAZING story I love it. It is a Hunny/oc story.

I recomend these stories to you all. I promise I will post a chapter up soon on this and hopefully on the other story as well. I love you all!

With Love,

-Insane Musician


End file.
